Healing Hand
by Cherry Blossoms Kaorin
Summary: What happens when Mitsui meets a mysterious girl with healing powers? Will he get to know the truth about the girl? Yamisu is hiding something from Yushi. What is it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me but Takehiko Inoue.  
  
Note: Flashback is in italic. *this* are thoughts in flashback. For present, thoughts are in italic.  
  
Healing Hand  
  
Prologue  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Omedetoo, you have a daughter." The woman smiled happily and took a look at her own baby.  
  
The doctor turned to a nurse," Please clean this baby, Suki." Suki smiled and took the baby.  
  
As Suki took the baby, she couldn't resist the cute baby that she played with the baby and touched her right hand. She felt a surge of warmth.  
  
After cleaning the baby and put her with the other babies, she went to visit a doctor. As she was sick, she intended to visit a doctor to get some medicine. When it was her turn to consult the doctor, the doctor asked," What sickness do you have?"  
  
Suki declared," I think I'm having fever and flu." The doctor gave her the thermometer to put in her mouth.  
  
As the doctor read the temperature, he spoke," You're fine, you're not sick." The nurse was puzzled.  
  
She demanded," But I was having fever this morning and flu too." To prove she was sick, she tried to sniff but she was breathing normally.  
  
She scratched her head. "But, doctor, I was feeling sick earlier this morning. I swear."  
  
Amused, the doctor smiled," Well, you seem to be fine." Suki got up. "Well, this is very weird, isha, gomen nasai for taking your time."  
  
He waved his hand dismissively," It's ok." Suki smiled," Thanks for your time anyway, Dr. Shisu."  
  
Suki went away feeling confused. Deep in thought, she went passed by the babies' room.  
  
Just then a loud wailing of a baby was heard. Her thoughts interrupted, she turned to look through the window to see which baby was crying.  
  
The baby who was crying was the one she cleaned earlier, she smiled at the baby. "Akachan, omae wa kawaii."  
  
She went into the room to check why the baby was crying. She checked to see if the diaper was wet and it was. As she went to get a new one, she recalled the surge of warmth she felt this morning when she touch the baby.  
  
She mused, *Is it possible that the baby has some sort of power that healed me?* Amused by her own thought, she laughed softly and went back to the baby.  
  
She gazed at the baby's angelic face and smiled. She caressed the baby's smooth cheek and looked into the baby's azure eyes. As if she had been absorbed into those limpid pools, she shook her head.  
  
She stared at the angelic face. The baby stared back at her and smiled. Suki touched her one last time and went back to work.  
  
*Could it really possible?* She decided to ask Dr. Shisu..  
  
When she came into Dr. Shisu's room, he smiled," Are you sick again?" Feeling embarrassed, she cleared her throat and sat down.  
  
She started to tell her conclusion. He listened to her intently and fingered his chin. He asked," Are you sure you touched the baby when you were sick earlier?"  
  
She nodded. "Where?" "The baby's right palm." "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded again. Still not quite believe her story, he asked for the umpteenth time," You're not lying to me, are you?"  
  
Feeling exasperated, she stood up and frowned at Dr. Shisu. "Isha, if you don't believe me, fine. I didn't really expect you to believe me anyway."  
  
Dr. Shisu got up and put his hand on her shoulder," Ok, ok, if what you said is true, then we should study and experiment the baby to see if she really does have the power to heal."  
  
Suki objected," But she's just a baby, what if she gets terrified?" Dr. Shisu shook his head.  
  
"We cannot let go of a chance like this to study a baby with special powers." No matter what Suki said, Dr. Shisu wouldn't listen to her.  
  
Giving up, she went back to work while Dr. Shisu decided to consult the head of the hospital.  
  
While in a room, the doctor was doing a check up on the mother of the baby. The doctor smiled at her," You're fine, you just have to stay a day or two."  
  
The mother of the baby begged to see the baby and the doctor gave in. "Alright, Mrs. Hoshigami, just wait a minute while I call a nurse to bring the baby to you."  
  
Mrs. Hoshigami was delighted when she saw her daughter, she tickled the baby and watched the baby giggled.  
  
Her husband was beside her, glad to see her wife so happy. Mr. Hoshigami looked at the baby and asked her wife," Misuki, what name should we give her?"  
  
Mrs. Hoshigami thought hardly and asked him," What name do you have in mind, Kazuki?"  
  
"How about Yushi?" "Hmm..it's a nice name. Yushi, that is."  
  
Suddenly, loud voices were heard, the couple turned to look at the doorway and found a mob of people crowding there.  
  
Feeling weird, the couple looked at each other. Dr. Shisu walked away from the mob of reporters. He stared at the baby intently and cleared his throat," Mr and Mrs. Hoshigami, sorry to disturb you, I'm Dr. Shisu and I have something I want to say to you."  
  
Puzzled, Kazuki nodded. Dr. Shisu told them they suspect that Yushi has special powers and they want to study her.  
  
Horrified, they disagreed. Kazuki asked," How do you know she has special powers?"  
  
"We don't know for sure but she certainly healed a nurse of ours."  
  
Mr. Hoshigami snapped," How do you know my daughter healed the nurse?"  
  
Dr. Shisu responded calmly," Because she claimed that she was sick earlier this morning and after touching this baby's right palm, she was healed."  
  
Misuki shook her head. "No, no, she's my daughter, I don't want her to be studied and experimented as if she's some sort of a thing. I won't…I won't- "  
  
Exhausted, she fainted. Kazuki looked at his wife worriedly and promised her silently in his heart that he will not let these people experiment their daughter.  
  
As if feeling something was wrong, Yushi cried. He took the baby from Misuki's arms and soothed the baby.  
  
Reporters started taking pictures of the baby and shooting questions to him. He glared at them and Dr. Shisu.  
  
He spoke harshly," I don't want any of you to touch my daughter. I just want to lead a normal life with my family."  
  
Dr. Shisu shook his head. "There's no way you can lead a normal life with a baby who has special powers."  
  
Kazuki yelled," Get out!!"  
  
Placing the baby in Misuki's arms, he started pushing all the people out of the room but there were bodyguards who started fighting back.  
  
Dr. Shisu took the baby away from Misuki's arms. Dr. Shisu walked away leaving Kazuki struggling in the bodyguards' arms.  
  
The bodyguards left Kazuki and walked away. Kazuki dropped on his knees and cried softly.  
  
After experimenting with the baby, Dr. Shisu brought the baby back to them and warned them.  
  
"Don't even think you can get away with the baby. Think about the country, we can just use your baby to heal people without eating medicines."  
  
Kazuki growled," I don't care about the country. I just care about my daughter."  
  
"Whatever, don't think you can get away because there are bodyguards guarding this place."  
  
Dr. Shisu left without another word. Misuki was so happy that she forgot all her problems and played with Yushi.  
  
Kazuki apologized," Misuki, Gomen ne…I was powerless to them. I couldn't protect Yushi."  
  
Misuki looked at him. "Kazuki, it's ok. We can try to get away from here."  
  
Kazuki sputtered," But..but Dr. Shisu said that there are bodyguards guarding this place."  
  
Misuki glanced at him hopefully," But we can try, can't we?"  
  
Kazuki nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We can try."  
  
Overhearing their conversation, Suki knocked the door. She felt guilty that she told Dr. Shisu about Yushi without asking them if it was ok to tell.  
  
The only thing she could do now is to help them to escape safely with Yushi. She bowed," Gomen nasai…I'm the nurse who told Dr. Shisu about your daughter. I'm really sorry."  
  
Suki waited for them to scold her head off but instead they sighed. Misuki consoled her," It's ok. After all, if you didn't tell him, someone might find out too and tell someone."  
  
Kazuki agreed," My wife is right. I suppose you heard our conversation?"  
  
Suki nodded. "Well, please do us a favour. Don't tell anyone."  
  
Suki smiled," I won't, in fact, I'm intending to help you to escape." They were shocked but recovered. Kazuki thanked," Arigatoo, arigatoo. Honto ni arigatoo."  
  
Suki shook her head. "No, I'm just doing in return for getting your daughter into all these stuff."  
  
They planned to escape at night when all the workers went back home. Suki will stay behind for an excuse.  
  
There were bodyguards guarding the room but Suki convinced them that she will take care of them. Suki came to their room and whispered," It's time. Get going." Kazuki and Misuki had packed their things.  
  
They quickly got their things and followed Suki with Yushi in Misuki's arms. At the entrance, a bodyguard was patrolling. Suki asked them to hide behind a wall.  
  
She went to the bodyguard and spoke to the bodyguard, lying that she thought that she saw an intruder.  
  
She pretended to bring the bodyguard to the place where she saw the intruder and motioned with her hand behind the bodyguard's back to ask them to escape.  
  
The couple quickly ran out the hospital to the dark night.  
  
From then on, the family led a normal life. All thanks to Suki. No one found out how the family disappeared as Suki did not tell anything about it but Suki was fired as it was her fault that they escaped. But Suki didn't mind, as she didn't want to work with people like them. The family were soon forgotten.  
  
Sometimes, Suki came to their house to visit them. As Yushi grew up, her parents warned her not to use her powers to help anyone. Whenever any of them got sick, they will go visit a clinic instead of asking Yushi to heal them in case their neighbours suspect anything.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's note: I don't know how hospital works so the system in my fic is just my own imagination. Some of you might know that Hoshigami is a name of a PS game and it is. In case you're wondering, why Misuki fainted suddenly, it's because she just gave a baby and it's really tiring and painful so of course she was so exhausted that she fainted. Anyway, Chapter 1 will come soon and find out how Yushi will affect Mitsui's life. Sorry if I have any grammar mistakes. Please review if you have the time. Arigatoo!! 


	2. Mystery Girl

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me but Takehiko Inoue.  
  
Note: Thoughts are in italic.  
  
Chapter One: Mystery Girl  
  
Of all places, Tetsuo has to meet, it has to be here. If I meet any gangsters, I'm gonna be dead meat.  
  
A blue haired protagonist walked down the alley. He looked at his watch. I hope Tetsuo came already, I don't want to wait for him to come all alone in a place like this.  
  
He looked up and saw a few guys blocking his path laughing and chattering. Kuso! I'll have to ask them to move away and then get beaten up.  
  
He cleared his throat and headed to them. In a clear voice, he said," Sumimasen, can you please let me pass? Onegai!"  
  
The punks turned toward him and moved away. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mitsui walked pass them.  
  
That was easy, too easy. In fact too easy to believe.  
  
Suddenly, he tripped and fell down on his face. Under his breath, he muttered," Itai! I knew it was too easy, I knew something like that would happen."  
  
Pulling himself up, hearing those punks laughing at him, he faked a smile and turned around to walk away.  
  
But…one of them with black hair blocked his path and smirked. "Not so easy. This is our place, if you want to pass here, you have to pay."  
  
Mitsui snorted," I don't have any money with me." A brunette guy scowled," Well, if you don't have any, expect the worse."  
  
Mitsui walked backwards. All of them started beating him up. He felt an urge to counter but a little voice said to him Remember your promise to Anzai sensei.  
  
Right, my promise…I promised not to fight anymore. Another little voice said to him, But you'll get beaten up if you don't counter.  
  
NO, NO…I won't fight back. I will not…disappoint Anzai sensei. He winced at the pain.  
  
Mitsui looked up and stared at the black haired guy horrifiedly when he drew out a knife from his pocket.  
  
***  
  
A girl passed by the alley and asked a passer-by for direction. She was lost. She was supposed to do a chore which was to buy some items from a new supermarket which was having a sale.  
  
She thought she heard some sounds and walked down the alley, not thinking about her own safety.  
  
As she walked, she heard loud footsteps. Then she saw an unconscious guy on the floor with bruises and a cut on his arm.  
  
Squatting down, she inspected his cut and bruises. She took her handkerchief and wiped the blood coming from his cut and wrapped it around his arm.  
  
Looking around to see if anybody's around to make sure that nobody's around, then she touched her right hand on the guy's cut.  
  
Her parents warned her not to use her power but she felt so sorry for the guy that she couldn't help it.  
  
After the cut was healed, she looked at the bruises but thought that they're not that serious so she didn't heal them.  
  
She looked at his face. He looks kinda familiar. I wonder where I watch him before.  
  
The guy's eyes fluttered and opened slightly and stared at her. She smiled at him and then got up and walked away, forgetting about her handkerchief.  
  
The guy fainted again.  
  
***  
  
Mitsui opened his eyes and winced when he tried to sit up. His mother smiled at him. "Oh, Hisashi, I'm glad you're alright."  
  
Mrs. Mitsui helped him to sit up. "Thanks to Tetsuo, if he didn't spot you, I'll hate to think what would happen to you."  
  
Mrs. Mitsui asked," Now, tell me why were you in the alley?"  
  
Mitsui stared at Tetsuo who was also in the room. Tetsuo gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you ask my saviour, okasan?" Mitsui said sarcastically. Mrs. Mitsui gave a puzzled look and glanced at Tetsuo.  
  
"Tetsuo, what do you have to do with this?"  
  
Tetsuo gave an apologetic smile. "Obasan, gomen nasai. I was the one who asked Hisashi to meet me at the alley."  
  
Mrs. Mitsui sighed," Well, at least Hisashi didn't get hurt so badly."  
  
Mitsui apologized," Gomen okasan, for making you worried."  
  
Mrs. Mitsui caressed his cheek lovingly," It's ok, son. I'm happy you're alright."  
  
Suddenly remember something, Mrs. Mitsui took a handkerchief with stains of blood and gave it to his son.  
  
"The nurse said that it was wrapped around your arm. Is it your handkerchief?"  
  
Mitsui looked at it and shook his head," It's not mine…but how can it get to me?"  
  
Tetsuo stared at him. "Well, if it's not yours then how did it get to you?"  
  
Mitsui ignored him, as he was deep in thought.  
  
Then he remembered the cut on his right arm and lifted his right arm. Weird..I thought I got a cut.  
  
Kuso!! Those guys!  
  
Then remembering that those guys fled suddenly, he thought How come they fled suddenly?  
  
Then an image of a girl's face appeared in his mind. That girl…I saw her at the alley. Those guys must have heard her footsteps.  
  
Looking down at his cut, he pondered How come the cut's gone? I remember clearly that black haired guy slashed me on my right arm. There's not even a scar.  
  
He looked at the handkerchief. This handkerchief must belong to her. I wish I'll get to meet her again and..return it to her. I wonder who she is.  
  
Mrs. Mitsui got up and patted his son on the arm. "Well, I gotta go, son. I'll see you tomorrow morning, ok? Have a nice sleep and don't worry about school and basketball practice, I'll inform the school."  
  
The 'basketball practice' word snapped him out of his thoughts and spoke," Arigatoo, okasan. Oyasumi."  
  
Mrs. Mitsui kissed him on the forehead. "Oyasumi." She turned towards Tetsuo. "Let's go, Tetsuo."  
  
Tetsuo nodded and followed him. Taking a last look at Mitsui, he waved goodbye. Mitsui waved back and was deep in thought again.  
  
Did I imagine that cut on my arm?  
  
There were so many questions in his mind but…no answers.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's note: Arigatoo to those who reviewed!! I'm really glad that they're people out there who like my fic. Gomen ne if I kept you waiting for another chapter to be up. Gomen if they're any grammar mistakes. I don't know when the next chapter is gonna be up because school is starting tomorrow and exams are quite near. 


	3. The Familiar Girl

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me but Takehiko Inoue.  
  
Note: Thoughts are in italic.  
  
Chapter Two: The Familiar Girl  
  
After spending a few days in the hospital, Mitsui was discharged from the hospital. The day came for him to go to school.  
  
Everybody in school greeted him happily. Sakuragi laughed," Nyahahaha, Mitchy, you're back. Thought you'll never get back from the hospital."  
  
Ayako hit him with her paper fan. "Respect your sempai, Sakuragi."  
  
"Itai, Ayako-san."  
  
Mitsui laughed at the scene," It's ok, Ayako, I'm glad I can come back to school. I mean not going to school is good but I hate to miss basketball practice."  
  
Ayako nodded. "Hai, sempai."  
  
Ryota came to the scene. "What's the big commotion here?" Then spotting Mitsui, he greeted Mitsui warmly. "Ei, Mitsui."  
  
Both of them high fived.  
  
A gruff voice greeted him. "Mitsui." Mitsui turned and saw the owner of the voice. Mitsui smiled," Ohaiyo, Akagi."  
  
The bespectacled voice smiled," Ohaiyo Mitsui. Glad you're back." Mitsui grinned," Ohaiyo Kogure, I'm glad I'm back too. I missed basketball practices."  
  
Kogure smiled at his friend's eagerness. "Daijobu, it's not like as if you're gonna lose your touch."  
  
  
  
"I hope so."  
  
They chattered happily while walking together into the school.  
  
Mitsui bade his friends goodbye and went into his class and sat at his usual seat.  
  
Just as he sat down, he felt eyes on him. He turned to his left and saw amethyst eyes starring at him.  
  
The face was familiar but Mitsui couldn't recall where he had seen her before. She looks so familiar…but I can't remember where I've seen her.  
  
The girl pondered Hey he looks familiar! Hmm…that's right. Isn't he the one I saved?  
  
Both of them continued to stare in silence. Breaking the silence, the girl asked," Eto..your wounds are healed already?"  
  
Mitsui smiled," Yeah..but how do you know I got hurt?"  
  
The girl laughed," Well, you're so popular in school so of course news spread out fast."  
  
Mitsui scratched his head," Am I?"  
  
"Of course. I'm just new here and before I even know anyone here, I already heard your name."  
  
Mitsui grinned," Maybe I am. Not meaning to be rude but who are you?"  
  
He doesn't remember me. Of course not, dumb girl, he probably couldn't even you see in the dark.  
  
She stuck out her hand. "Watashi wa Fujii Yushi. Yoroshiku."  
  
Mitsui shook her hand. "Yoroshiku. So, how come you're in this school and when did you join this school?"  
  
Yushi smiled," Well, my parents moved here just a few days ago and I've been told that Shohoku is a good school so I decided to come here. I just joined yesterday."  
  
Mitsui winked," Sure, this school's great."  
  
Yushi replied," So far it's been great studying here. The people here are nice and polite."  
  
Suddenly, the class turned quite and in walked the sensei.  
  
The sensei looked at Mitsui. "Mitsui, Yushi's a new girl. You better not be rude to her."  
  
The sensei was worried that,anytime Mitsui would turn back into his old punk self and treat the new girl badly,as she didn't know about his past.  
  
Mitsui grinned," Of course not, sensei."  
  
The sensei pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "You better be."  
  
***  
  
When it's time for basketball practice, Mitsui packed all his books in his bag and headed for the court.  
  
He ran quickly to the locker room and changed his clothes. Mitsui walked into the court and was greeted happily by the team with the exception of those he had met in the morning.  
  
Sakuragi grinned," Mitchy, you didn't lose your skills while you were treating your wounds, did you?"  
  
Mitsui smirked," Of course not."  
  
Sakuragi replied," Prove it."  
  
He took a ball and threw it to Mitsui. Mitsui caught it and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Sakuragi nodded. "A one-on-one."  
  
Kogure heard their conversation and tried to break the challenge as to save the red head teen from embarrassment.  
  
"Sakuragi, come on, let Mitsui practice by himself and besides Ayako's here already, go and practice with her."  
  
Mitsui smiled superiorly," Kogure's right, Sakuragi, go and practice your dribbling."  
  
Sakuragi trembled and was about to punch Mitsui when he heard his rival called him," Do aho."  
  
"Kitsune, don't you dare say the tensai here 'do aho'."  
  
"Yare yare."  
  
Before Sakuragi could headbutt Rukawa, Kogure pulled him back and comforted him," Sakuragi, calm down, you don't want Akagi to scold you when he comes, do you?"  
  
Afraid to get a punch on his head, Sakuragi calmed down. He lied," Wakata, megane-kun, I'm just doing this for you, ok?"  
  
Sakuragi headed to Ayako who was waiting for him.  
  
When Akagi came, all of them started practicing together.  
  
After the practice, Mitsui rummaged his sportsbag for his towel. He felt something soft and pulled it out.  
  
It was the handkerchief. He had brought it along in case he met her again so he could return it to her.  
  
Then something hit him. He remembered who the girl was.  
  
It was Yushi. Yushi was the one who was in the alley the other night. This handkerchief must belongs to her.  
  
Does she have something to do with the cut on my arm?  
  
So many questions started to form in his mind and he couldn't wait to find out but school was over already so he has to wait for tomorrow.  
  
Kuso! Why didn't I thought earlier? If I did then I could have ask her earlier. KUSO!!  
  
Deep in thought and not looking where he was going, he bumped into someone.  
  
The someone fell on the ground and yelped," Itai!"  
  
Mitsui looked down and smiled. It's her.  
  
Mitsui pulled her up to her feet. Yushi smiled at him," Oh, it's you, Mitsui-san."  
  
Yushi's eyes fell onto the handkerchief that Mitsui was clutching then she looked up at him.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's note: Thanks to those who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter. Gomen for any grammar mistakes. 


	4. I wish

Chapter Three: I wish  
  
Yushi widened her eyes and pondered. Sona, does he know that it was me the one who healed him? What if he knows? What am I gonna do? Okasan and otosan will surely scold me if they found out I healed Mitsui and this is not the first time.  
  
Calm down, Yushi, calm down. Yushi took a deep breath and faked a smile. "Ei Mitsui."  
  
Looking at his sportsbag, she asked," Just came back from a practice?"  
  
Mitsui smiled," Yeah, basketball practice just ended a few minutes ago."  
  
Yushi nodded," Oh, that explains about your height."  
  
Mitsui questioned," So, how come you're still in school?"  
  
"I was having a club meeting."  
  
"What club?"  
  
"Kendo club."  
  
"You play kendo?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fun. Ever try it before?"  
  
"Yup but the first time I played was with an expert so of course I lost and never play it again."  
  
Yushi grinned," Well, kendo is nice. It's one of my hobbies."  
  
Both of them talked happily while walking like old friends, forgetting about the hanky and finding out what they have in common and what they don't.  
  
Finally, Mitsui thought that it's time for him to ask.  
  
"Eto..Yushi-chan..ano.." They've talked about so much that they were like good friends.  
  
Yushi looked up at him curiously. "Dosano, Hisashi-kun?"  
  
"Yushi-chan, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Yushi gave him a confused look and replied," Of course. Nandato?"  
  
"Ano.." He took out the hanky which he had put it in his pocket and asked," Is this hanky yours?"  
  
"Eto.." Should I tell him or not? Decision made already, she responded," Hai, did you bring it to return it to me?"  
  
Mitsui nodded. "Yeah. How come you were in the alley?"  
  
"I was going to do a chore for my mother and I passed the alley, I heard some sounds so I decided to find out."  
  
"Soka, but do you have anything to do with the cut on my arm?"  
  
She lied," I saw it so I tied my hanky over it to stop it from bleeding. That's all."  
  
Although they're starting to become good friends, she didn't think it was time to tell him and besides she learnt her lesson in Osaka.  
  
Confused, Mitsui nodded. "Soka, ano, arigatoo. Here." He handed her back her hanky.  
  
Taking it, she smiled," Doo ita shimashitte.  
  
Did I really imagine that cut on my arm? I really remember that punk cut my arm. I remember it clearly and I still do. Honto ni.  
  
Looking down at her, he thought She doesn't look like she's lying and besides even if she has anything to do, how can she heal my cut? With magic powers? Of course not.  
  
Mitsui chuckled at his thought. Yushi looked at him amusingly and asked," What are you laughing about?"  
  
Mitsui shook his head and replied," Bezumi."  
  
Yushi looked down at her feet and asked innocently," So, how's your cut?"  
  
Mitsui widened his eyes and bluffed," It's healed, without a scar. Lucky me. I don't want to have another scar." To prove it, he pulled his sleeve away and showed his arm to her.  
  
He was feeling weird enough, he didn't want to involve her in his problem.  
  
"Well, I'm going this way, which way are you going?"  
  
Mitsui pointed to the opposite. "That one."  
  
Yushi smiled," Well, see you in school tomorrow then. Ja."  
  
She started walking away and turning her head and waved at him. Mitsui smiled and waved back.  
  
When her figure was out of his sight, he started walking his way home, deep in thought.  
  
What happen to my cut? It just can't disappear like that. Did I imagine it on my arm? Maybe that punk didn't even slash my cut..maybe I was just too worried about my safety that I was hallucinating.  
  
But the pain…I felt the pain when he slashed my arm. Maybe I should go to the alley again and ask him.  
  
Remembering the feeling of being beaten up, he shuddered. Maybe not. I don't want to go to hospital again and miss my basketball practice..and make okasan worry about me.  
  
Being the only child in the family, he was deeply loved by his mother and his mother was the only relative he has, that he too love his mother deeply.  
  
He looked up at the sunset and thought I wish I know the truth. I really wanna know the truth.  
  
Oh, kami-sama, will you please help me?  
  
Shaking his head, he continued his journey.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's note: How's this chapter? Good? How's that about Mitsui loving his mother and not wanting to make her worry about him? A filial son, he is, huh? Well, of course I wrote him a filial son, because he's my fav SD character!!  
  
I almost wrote that he thought he was too afraid so he hallucinated that cut on his arm but that make him sounds like a wimp so I changed my mind. Hehehe, I wouldn't want to make Mitsui sound like a wuss. Anyway, gomen if there're any mistakes. Ei, Jyun, arigatoo for reviewing, thought you don't read Slam Dunk fanfics anymore, because I thought you were busy reading Vandread fics.  
  
Hey Aeris, I'll try to include more Slam Dunk characters in the next chapter but I did include them in Chapter Two, didn't I? Thanks everyone who reviewed. Love ya. Hahaha! Just kidding! Well, ja. 


	5. Old Rival

Chapter Four: Old Rival  
  
Ever since the chat they had, both of them became good friends. As time flew by, Yushi's decision was still the same. She still didn't want to tell Mitsui about her supernatural powers.  
  
After the incident she had in Osaka, she didn't trust anyone with her secret. She just hoped that no one from Shohoku will find out.  
  
Both Yushi and Mitsui had been spending a lot of time together, causing curiosity among the basketball team. A certain, show-off guy decided that he should ask his sempai the truth, as he couldn't keep it anymore.  
  
In the basketball court…  
  
While taking a break, Sakuragi walked over to Mitsui who was sitting on the floor with a towel draped around his neck.  
  
"Ne, Mitchy where have you been these days?"  
  
Taking a sip from his bottle of water, then a wiped drop of water from his chin and answered calmly," Japan. Can't you see me here?"  
  
Veins and sweatdrop started to pop on Sakuragi's head. Sakuragi yelled," That's not what I meant. I'm asking you, where have you gone to with that tawny haired girl."  
  
Everyone, who was resting, stared at Sakuragi and Mitsui and waited intently for Mitsui to reply, as they were curious too.  
  
Mitsui got up and wiped the sweat away from his eyebrow. "If you wanna know about our relationship, you should have just asked. We're just friends, ok? Get the picture?"  
  
Shocked, Sakuragi said aloud," NANI?!" Looking around to make sure no one's near enough to hear him, Sakuragi came closer to him and cupped his hand over Mitsui's ear, and whispered," Come on. Tell me the truth, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Mitsui pushed Sakuragi's hand away and walked away. "If you don't believe me, why did you ask me for?"  
  
Trying to stop Sakuragi from bugging Mitsui, Ayako called out," Break over!! Come on, Sakuragi, go and practice. Don't bug Mitsui sempai."  
  
Ryota popped out and protested," And don't waste Aya-chan's time, Hanamichi."  
  
"Urusai Ryo-chin."  
  
Ayako came and hit Sakuragi on the head with her infamous paper fan.  
  
Sakuragi held the bump between his hands and yelped," Itai! Ayako-san, if you keep hitting me with that baka paper fan of yours, I might get dumb, you know."  
  
Ayako whacked him again with the fan and put her hands on her hips. "That's for calling my favourite fan, baka. And besides, you're stupid enough, you can't get more stupid."  
  
Ryota grinned and cheered," Three cheers for Aya-chan."  
  
Sakruagi glared at him and yelled," URUSAI!!"  
  
A dark figure loomed behind Sakuragi's back. The three of them saw the shadow of the figure on the ground and looked up.  
  
Ryota smiled," Aah, hi captain. I better get back and practice." With that, Ryota ran away as fast as lightning.  
  
Sakuragi grinned sheepishly," Hi Gori." Attempting to flee from the gorilla like captain, he ran a few steps but then he stopped.  
  
Looking down, he realized that he was in midair. He turned around and saw that Akagi was holding the collar of his shirt.  
  
Knewing what the next action was gonna be, he quickly took Akagi's fists in his hands and stared at it.  
  
He lied," Oh there are some dirt on your fists, I'll clean it for you, Gori." He proceeded to wipe Akagi's fists.  
  
Ignoring him, Akagi punched him on the head. Ayako sweatdropped.  
  
::The words "Attempt failed" appeared around Sakuragi's head::  
  
Ayako patted Akagi on the back. "Calm down, sempai, calm down."  
  
Out of nowhere, a chibi Ryota appeared and cried," Aya-chan, why are you patting captain?"  
  
Ayako hit him on the head. "Get back to practice."  
  
Obedient chibi Ryota walked away, crying.  
  
~*~  
  
After practice, Mitsui walked to the kendo room to wait for Yushi to be done. Just as he reached the doorway, he heard a feminine voice shouting," YAA!!"  
  
He looked up and saw Yushi's stick about to land on Shichi Keishi's head, the captain of Shohoku's kendo club and the best kendo player in Kangawa.  
  
He knew what was gonna happen later as he knew this old friend and rival of his for such a long time.  
  
Just as he thought, Keishi disappeared for a second. Yushi turned around and was about to defend herself when Keishi, as fast as lightning, hit her stick away with his.  
  
Yushi took off her mask and cloth, smiled," Ne Keishi, you're really good."  
  
Keishi, too took off his mask and cloth, replied," You're quite good yourself, Yushi. I'm glad you decided to join the club."  
  
"Well not as good as you."  
  
Keishi smiled," I can teach you if you want."  
  
Yushi grinned enthusiastically," Honto deska?"  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
Mitsui strode over to them and greeted. "Uhz."  
  
Yushi turned towards him and beamed," Ne Hisashi. Korewa Keishi." She gestured to Keishi with her hand.  
  
Mitsui laughed," Wakatte. He's so popular. Everyone knows him."  
  
Keishi grinned," Hey Hisashi, want another match?"  
  
Mitsui smirked. "Sure."  
  
With that, they gave each other a high-five leaving Yushi puzzled.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's note: Hi mina-san! Sorry for not updating my fic for so long. My exam just ended today. Well, hope you like this chapter. Welcome doujin to my fic. I suppose Mitsui's your fav SD character? Please review. 


	6. Who's that girl?

Chapter Five: Who's that girl?  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me.  
  
Author's note: I welcome my readers and the new readers to my fic.  
  
After talking to Keishi, Mitsui walked Yushi home.  
  
"So," Yushi stopped and turned to him.  
  
Mitsui raised his eyebrows," Nani?"  
  
"Well, aren't you going to explain to me what happened just now?" She put her hands on her hips and looking after Mitsui.  
  
Mitsui continued walking and stopped. "About what?"  
  
"You know what. You and Keishi."  
  
"What about me and him?"  
  
"Come on! Tell me!!" She put her hands up exasperatingly.  
  
Mitsui laughed," Wakata wakata. Remember I told you I played kendo with a skilled player before?"  
  
"Yes…" She widened her eyes. "You don't mean, it's ..Keishi?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What?!!" Then Yushi laughed," So you lost to Keishi."  
  
Mitsui turned and scowled at her. "Very funny."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she tried to speak calmly. "I didn't mean it in a bad way." Under control, she continued," But you haven't play kendo for so long. How are you going to beat Keishi on Sunday?"  
  
"I'll practice for this few days."  
  
"But, can you beat him in just a few days of practice?"  
  
"Sure, as long as I have the confidence."  
  
"I guess you're right. Well, when are you going to start?"  
  
"Right after I walk you home."  
  
"You have your stick at home?"  
  
"Of course, if not, how did I play with Keishi?"  
  
"Well, I thought you probably borrow it from someone else. Since you have one, why don't you go and practice now? You don't have to walk me home."  
  
"But I'm going to miss you, imooto," Mitsui smiled at her.  
  
She folded her arms across her chest. "Well, do you want to lose to Keishi, onichan?" Yushi said sarcastically.  
  
Mitsui chuckled," Ok ok, I'll go now. Sheesh! Who would think that a sister wants a brother to go away?"  
  
"Well, you're not my real brother anyway."  
  
"Ooh, somebody doesn't want her brother anymore."  
  
"Come on, Hisashi, stop playing."  
  
Mitsui chortled," Fine, fine."  
  
Talking happily, not knowing that a girl was calling one of them.  
  
~*~  
  
A girl heading towards them, called out," Shinji!" But neither of them turned towards her.  
  
"Shinji Yushi!!" She called out louder.  
  
Finally, one of them turned towards her with widened eyes. She smiled at the girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Mitsui followed Yushi's gaze and saw a girl smiling at her. Turning back to Yushi, he saw Yushi widened her eyes and was in a state of shock.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's note: Gomen this chapter's kinda short. I just want you people out there to go ahead and try to figure out who's that girl although some of you might know.  
  
Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Doujin, well in this fic, Mitsui plays kendo. Well, Fehrocious, you can call me CBK-chan, Kao-chan or Kaori-chan or whatever that is convenient for you. Please review. Thank you for reading. 


	7. Hidden Past

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk DOES NOT belong to me even though I wish I could buy it from Takehiko Inoue. Hmm…maybe I should go and ask him if he'll sell it to me. Well, anyway here's Chapter Six. Sorry for keep you waiting, ^_~ Oh and note that [this] are for references.  
  
Chapter Six: Hidden Past  
  
Turning back to Yushi, he saw her running towards the girl.  
  
Yushi hugged the girl and cried," Yamisu, I missed you." Letting go of Yamisu's arms, she inspected her. "Well, I guess you are doing fine."  
  
"Yeah, so how have you been? And…who's that cute guy over there?" Yamisu grinned at Mitsui.  
  
Mitsui looked up in time to see Yamisu grinning at her, smiled back politely.  
  
"Oh, he's a friend I met and-"  
  
"What?! Just a friend!! You're letting a cute guy like him go?!! I really can't believe you, Yui-chan."  
  
"Come on, Yami-chan, listen to what I have to say."  
  
But Yamisu's eyes were turning into hearts and gazing dreamily at Mitsui. "Well, if you don't like him, I'll go after him."  
  
Chibi Yushi shook a chibi and dreaming Yamisu, waking her up.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm listening now." Giving her full attention, she looked at Yushi intently.  
  
Yushi whispered slowly," I saved him once."  
  
Yamisu widened her eyes and shouted," WHAT!!" She grinned sheepishly at the passer-bys who were beginning to stare at her then making sure no one was near enough to listen, she said softly," Why did you save him?"  
  
"He was in an alley and hurt, I couldn't resist helping him. I just couldn't leave him there and wait for someone to pass by and save him."  
  
"Well, you could have call an ambulance or ask someone to bring him to the hospital."  
  
"I didn't want to waste time in case those attackers come back."  
  
Shaking her head, Yamisu protested," You are just too kind, Yui-chan. But, obasan and ojisan will scold you if they find out about it."  
  
"I know so I want you to keep it as a secret."  
  
"Of course I'll keep it as a secret, but does he know?" Pointing to Mitsui who was sitting on a bench with her chin.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"So are you planning to tell him?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Good, since that incident in Osaka, obasan and ojisan will be totally furious if they know you told him."  
  
"Wakate, don't remind me about that. So, what made you come here from Osaka?"  
  
"To visit my good friend, here." She smiled and patted Yushi on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for coming. Are you sure you don't want to correct your sentence to ogle at cute guys?"  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't think of me as a bad friend even though that is also part of my reason."  
  
Yushi laughed," Well, I guess you want me to introduce you to him[referring to Mitsui]."  
  
Yamisu grinned," Of course. You know me to well, Yui-chan."  
  
Linking arms with Yamisu, Yushi responded," Of course, we known each other for so long, Yami-chan."  
  
"Well, we better go and talk to that cute guy over there before he feels lonely."  
  
Yushi teased," Are you afraid he'll get lonely or are you impatient to know him?"  
  
"Please stop teasing me, Yui-chan and introduce him to me."  
  
"Ok, ok." Steering Yamisu to Mitsui, Yushi said," Hisashi, I want you to meet my friend, Shimizu Yamisu, this is Mitsui Hisashi, a famous basketball player."  
  
Mitsui replied," Ohh don't praise me." He stuck out his hand. "Yoroshiku, Yamisu-san."  
  
Yamisu shook his hand and smiled," You too, Hisashi-san."  
  
Yushi interrupted," Stop all the formal names, will you guys?" Turning to Mitsui, she demanded," Hisashi, you better go home and practice your kendo."  
  
"Yes, madam." Mitsui rolled his eyes and smiled at Yamisu. "Ja, Yamisu- san." Turning to Yushi, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered," Ja, Yui-chan."  
  
Yushi smiled at him and waved.  
  
Yamisu stared at Mitsui's retreating back and then turned to stare at Yushi. "Just friends? Doesn't look like it."  
  
"Huh?" Yushi turned to Yamisu. "We are really just friends."  
  
"Friends? He kissed you and you're saying he's just a friend. You can't deny that you have no feelings for him."  
  
Chibi Yushi blushed and touching both her index fingers together[An anime action]. "He just treats me as a sister so what you saw just now was like a family kiss. He has no feelings for me."  
  
"Well, you certainly do."  
  
"Whatever. Let's talk about your life without me in Osaka."  
  
"You just want to change the subject."  
  
The two girls chatted happily on the way home.  
  
~*~  
  
Mitsui walked home slowly in confusion. Didn't the girl just called Yushi, Shinji Yushi?  
  
How come? Her name's Fuji not Shinji. Who's that Yamisu girl? She's probably has some connection with the incident that happened to Yushi in Osaka. But if they're friends, why did she call Yushi by another name?  
  
What the heck is going on?  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, the two girls spent time reading Yushi's magazines and talking. "So," Yamisu said while flipping the pages of the magazine," How do you like Kanagawa?"  
  
"Well…it's nice but…I kinda miss you guys in Osaka."  
  
"Well…I hope you are not missing that heartless guy."  
  
"Of course I'm not, Yami-chan…" Her voice trailed off. "I really can't believe he would do that to me…I thought I could trust him."  
  
Yamisu walked over to Yushi and hugged her. "Hey, it's fine. At least you moved here and start a whole new life with nobody knowing about your past and dumped all your past in Osaka."  
  
Yushi wiped the tears that were trailing down her cheek and smiled weakly," I guess." She hugged Yamisu. "Thanks for always being there for me, Yami- chan and helping me keep this as a secret."  
  
"That's what friends are for and remember always that I'll be there to listen you out and love you."  
  
"Arigatoo…arigatoo gozaimasu, Yami-chan…I love you too," She smiled and hugged Yamisu again. Yushi pulled back from Yamisu and opened her mouth but thought better of it and closed her mouth.  
  
Yamisu stared at her curiously. "What's wrong, Yui-chan? Is there something you wanna tell me?"  
  
Yushi hesitated. "Well…I wanna know how's he doing."  
  
Yamisu looked at her astonishingly," You can't possibly tell me you haven't forgot about him after what he did to you. You are supposed to forget everything that happened in Osaka and start a whole new life here without worrying obasan and ojisan. That's part of the reason they wanted to move here."  
  
Tears started misting Yamisu's eyes. "And don't make this move and me missing you worthless."  
  
"Oh, Yami-chan, of course I won't…I just wanna know how's he doing and you'll always be my friend. You'll always have a place in my heart. Do remember that, ok?" Yushi wiped the tears away from Yamisu's cheek as she nodded.  
  
Yushi stared intently at her and said," Please tell me how's he doing."  
  
Yamisu looked at her sadly," Are you sure you wanna know?"  
  
"Yes..please do."  
  
"You sure you are ready for this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~fin~  
  
Author's note: So how's this chapter? Kinda sentimental at the end, huh? Anyway, sorry didn't update this fic for a few days. I was deleting stuff and reading fanfics that I saved so much O_o and deleting them after I read so they won't cramp my computer storage. Finally, I just left a few more fanfics and they're Final Fantasy VIII fanfics which are linked together. I don't feel like reading them because it's kinda hard to understand. I don't know why I feel hard to understand them, I guess it's because the story is kinda complicated.  
  
How do you guys like this chapter? Fewer people are reading this fic, +_+…well, I guess it's because fantasy occurred in the first few chapters and less are based on her healing powers, so less people are reading this fic. At least, I have two loyal readers, celestial sakura and doujin, arigatoo you guys.  
  
Thank you very much for keeping reading this fic of mine and I hope you guys will keep reading this fic of mine. Since you guys are my loyal readers, I'll let you on a juicy stuff about this fic of mine *looks around to make sure no one's looking and whispers to celestial sakura and doujin* there's more to Yushi than having healing powers, there's more mystery to her than that..you'll find that out soon..maybe.  
  
Anyway, I wanna announce that I have an idea of a fic and I was thinking Mitsui'll be the main character but then, I thought I wrote a lot of fics of him so I thought other characters and I came to Fujima. But, he doesn't suit the fic, I don't know why but I think Mitsui suit the fic more. But I wrote more than one fic based on him.  
  
I think the reason I think Fujima doesn't suit the fic because his hair's brown and it kinda make him look like an English person instead of Japanese. I don't know why I think this is the reason he doesn't suit the fic. Gomen if I offended any Fujima fans out there. Please review if that's possible. Tune in next time who's this guy they're referring to, what he did to Yushi and what happened to him. 


	8. The Incident

Note: this are my ramblings & /this/ are thoughts.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"He's happy especially with a girl she's dating now." Yamisu bit her lip to keep herself from crying.  
  
"Who's that girl?"  
  
Yamisu looked away and walked over to the window of Yushi's room. "Shirimasen. I just heard it from people. You know, how rumours spread easily."  
  
"Oh. Is she pretty?"  
  
Yamisu touched and looked out of the window. "Not as pretty as you, Yui- chan."  
  
Yushi smiled tearily and fingered the wooden frame that held the photo of him and her in each other's arms and smiling. "So, he's happy with her?"  
  
Yamisu couldn't control herself anymore and the tears started flowing down her cheek. She turned to Yushi. "Forget about him, Yushi. Forget about Ijushi Takeya. He doesn't deserve you. He's the one who pretend to be in love with you to get your trust so you will tell him the truth about you and then blab it to the whole world so he'll be rich. Forget about him. He's not worth it."  
  
Yushi walked over to Yamisu and hugged her. "Oh..Yami-chan, I just can't forget about him. He was my first boyfriend after all and he looked like he was really in love with me and I thought I could trust him…I was wrong…"  
  
"No, you are not. He does…" Yamisu whispered so softly that Yushi can barely even hear it.  
  
Late at night, when Yushi were still sleeping and Yamisu storked Yushi's hair as they were both sleeping together on the same bedAs best friends, not lesbians, hentaiand whispered," Gomen…gomen, Yui-chan."  
  
She kissed Yushi on the forehead. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to…"  
  
~*~  
  
Mitsui was practicing his kendo moves when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." He replied.  
  
"This is your practice room? Kakkoi." Yushi protested as she looked around at the room.  
  
He responded. "Yeah. I used to play kendo here." He took a break and sat down, wiping his perspiration with his towel. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, just came to see how your practice is going."  
  
Just then, there was another knock on the door. His mother opened the door and popped her head in. She smiled at Yushi and said," Yushi, do help me to see that he practices hard, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing, obasan."  
  
Mitsui groaned," Okasan, I'll practice hard and when I come home tomorrow, you'll see a big smile plastered on my face, ok?"  
  
Mrs. Mitsui opened the door wide and walked in. She laughed. "Ok then, I'll go to the grocery." She bent down to kiss his forehead and whispered," Your father will be glad if he knows that you're playing his favourite sport."  
  
Mitsui smiled weakly and squeezed his mother's hand. His father who had passed away leaving both of them with enough money to support each other was a famous kendo player.  
  
"Well, I better be going now." She stood up and waved goodbye to Yushi. "Ja Yushi."  
  
"Ja ne, obasan."  
  
After Mrs. Mitsui walked out of the room, Mitsui asked," How about a match?"  
  
"You and I?"  
  
"Sure. How about it? Are you on?" Mitsui smirked.  
  
"You are on."  
  
"I have an extra stick." Mitsui grabbed an extra stick from a bag and threw it to Yushi who caught it swiftly. "Nice catch."  
  
"Of course." This time it was Yushi who smirked. "Be prepare to be toasted."  
  
"Oh no, because I'm going to win, imooto."  
  
"We'll see about that, oneechan." Yushi swung her stick swiftly to hit him but Mitsui's stick hit against hers.  
  
Mitsui grinned. "How's that?"  
  
"Ohh, don't start acting arrogant towards me." Increasing her strength on her stick.  
  
But as a guy, Mitsui has more strength. He put all his weight and strength on it. Suddenly, Mitsui slipped and lost his balance as he stepped on his towel that he threw on the ground just now. He fell forwards and knocked the wind out of Yushi.  
  
Yushi groaned as the muscular Mitsui and his stick fell on her. "Itai…you are so heavy, Hisashi-kun." She opened her eyes and blushed when she saw that Mitsui's head fell on her chest. It was an accident!! Don't get dirty minded  
  
Mitsui opened his eyes and looked at where his head was lying. He quickly got up and picked up his stick which fell on the ground after hitting on her Yushi's hand. He apologized and bowed repeatedly," Gomen, gomen." Realizing that Yushi was still lying on the ground, he offered his hand to her.  
  
"Arigatoo." Yushi looked down and said softly," I better be going, it's late. Ja no." Giving a lame excuse and quickly walked out of the room before he could say anything without realizing that it was early morning. ^^6 She leaned against the door when she went out of the door and mused.  
  
/I wonder if he felt my heart beating so fast. I wonder if things will be back to normal after what happened just now/ She slowly walked out of the house still pondering if things will be back to normal.  
  
~*~  
  
/What was that? My heart was beating so fast. Is it that I like her? Sona! Argh, what is wrong with me?!/ ^^;;  
  
Mitsui rubbed his forehead, then remembered that it was where he fell on Yushi's chest. He stared at his hand and then at the door. He sighed and picked up his stick continuing practice.  
  
~*~  
  
Yamisu came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, wiping her hair with a towel. "Hey, is Mitsui free tonight?"  
  
"Shirimasen, naze?"  
  
"Bezumi. I was just thinking that maybe the three of us could go out together."  
  
Yushi looked away, blushing when remembered what happened earlier in the morning"  
  
Yamisu grinned," How are things with you and Mitsui? How are you guys progressing?"  
  
"We haven't even start anything, how can we progress?"  
  
"NANI?!!" Yamisu sighed. "When are you gonna tell him your feelings?"  
  
"Shirimasen."  
  
"How about now? You can call him to ask him out."  
  
"WHAT!! Sona."  
  
"Come on, Yui-chan, you have to tell him sooner or later. Why not now?"  
  
"I'm…I'm just not ready."  
  
"Well, I'm ready and I'm gonna call him for you now." Yamisu ran and pick up the phone, quickly dialling Mitsui's number with Yushi trying to wrestle the phone out of her hand. Yamisu grinned as Yushi gave her a pleading look.  
  
A male voice answered the phone. "Mushi-mushi, Mitsui residence."  
  
"Hi, Mitsui. It's me Yamisu. Ogenkidesuka? Ano..sumimasen for disturbing you…but I wanna ask you if it's alright if you can take Yushi out. She's bored."  
  
"Ano…eto…wakata, if she agrees."  
  
"Of course she does. Well, she'll see you in Danny's. Ja."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Yamisu hang up the phone with a wide grin. "Well, it's settled. Go and change."  
  
Yushi stared at her nervously. "What am I gonna wear?"  
  
Yamisu hit herself on the forehead and stood up. "Come, I'll help you decide."  
  
~*~  
  
She stared out of the window and saw a dark figure standing behind the tree. The guy showed himself for a while but then quickly ran away.  
  
"Sona…is it him? Did he see her? How can he find us?"  
  
She whispered to herself. "Gomen, gomen. I don't want to hide this from you but if I don't, you'll never forgive me. I don't want to lose a friend like you. I don't want to. Please forgive me."  
  
She wiped the tears away from her face. "I won't blame you if you'll be angry at me for the rest of my life."  
  
"But please remember that I'll always be your friend…forever and ever…"  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's note: Howdy guys! Don't think I'm disgusting for writing about that incident, I just write it for humour. Hope you understand this chapter, doujin. Celestial Sakura, you can call me anything as long as it's not bad and that applies to everyone out there. Thanks for reviewing my fic, Nellie. I like your fic, Hidden Feelings, ^_^ ganbatte!! I'm gonna review it. I only read until Chapter 3 and still haven't finish that chapter. ^^6 . Well, wish you good work on the whole and to all fanfic writers out there. Sheesh! What am I doing? It's not like there's a special day going on, what am I doing wishing people there? Well, Dumpling Day is coming for us Chinese. ^_^ I luv dumplings. I'm trying to extend this fanfic to many chapters that's why the chapters are always short. Tell me if you want this fanfic to be short then I'll write more in one chapter next time. Tell me what you think. Well, tune in next time to find out what Yamisu is hiding from Yushi. 


	9. The Past

Note: this are my ramblings & /this/ are thoughts.  
  
Chapter Eight: The Past  
  
After ordering their meals, Yushi and Mitsui sat there in silently. Both tried to break the silence and said the same time," Ano.."  
  
Yushi looked up at Mitsui and said," You say first."  
  
"I wanna say that I'm sorry for what happened this morning."  
  
Yushi blushed and mumbled," It's ok."  
  
"Anyway, I hope we can pretend that, 'that' never happen at all if that's ok with you." Mitsui fidgeted with his fingers nervously.  
  
Yushi looked into his eyes and smiled," Sure. We are friends, remember?"  
  
Mitsui grinned," Great."  
  
~*~ Staring at the couple, he pondered /Yui-chan, have you forgotten all about me? You are supposed to be with me, not him./ Just when she turned to him, he quickly ducked behind the tree.  
  
She must have noticed he was staring at her so she and the guy was coming out of Danny's. /But you don't know it's me, do you Yui-chan?/  
  
Trailing slowly behind them and making sure he wasn't noticed, he felt his heart ache. /Why did I ever make that big mistake? If I didn't, this would have never happen. We would still be happily together./  
  
Yushi felt eyes on her and turned to look out in the dark but saw no one. She breathed a sigh of relief but still felt someone staring at her just as she turned away.  
  
Noticing her the uncomfortable look on her face, he asked," Dosano?"  
  
"Eto, I feel somebody is staring at us. Can we pay the bill and go now?"  
  
Mitsui nodded and signalled for the waiter to bring the bill. After paying, Mitsui wrapped an arm around Yushi to make her feel better. Yushi smiled up at him but still had the face of insecurity.  
  
Mitsui walked her home and kissed her goodnight on the cheek. He spoke softly," Hey. Chill out, ok? Daijobu, you are home now, there's nobody who can disturb you."  
  
Yushi grinned and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. "Arigatoo. I had a nice time."  
  
Mitsui smiled," Well, I'll go now. Oyasumi."  
  
Yushi stared at his retreating back and waved at him when he turned to look at her. Just when she was about to open the door, someone grabbed by her shoulder so fast before she could even think what was happening.  
  
When she was let go, she saw herself in an alley and someone wearing a baseball cap staring at her. /Those green eyes. Is it possible that it is him? Sona.of course not.it is not him. He would never come here./ She asked nervously," Who are you?"  
  
The husky voice answered," Who am I? Did you forget all about me, Yushi? How could you? I'm the person who love and care about you the most." The guy kissed Yushi on the lips for a long time with Yushi struggling to get away from him. Then a spark of recognition hit her that she pushed him away with all her force.  
  
She touched her lips and stared at the guy. The guy smiled," You remember me now, Yushi? Don't you?"  
  
Yushi looked at him, horrified. "Takeya.is that you.?"  
  
Takeya grinned," It is me alright." He took of his cap, revealing his mauve hair and walked over to her and put his hands on the wall beside each side of her. He nuzzled at her neck and whispered," Did you miss me?"  
  
Waveringly, Yushi spoke," How.how did you find me?"  
  
Takeya smiled. "I have my ways." He stood up straight and looked into her eyes. "The important thing is that I found you." He slowly trailed his hand down her cheek and then looked back into her eyes. "I missed you so much, Yui-chan but now I found you and I won't let you go again." He took her hands in his and kissed them. "Let's start all over again."  
  
Yushi closed her eyes as her lips trembled. She thought back at the time how she met Takeya, how she love him so much and how he hurt her so painfully. She thought she'll never ever see him or thought of her past when she move to Kanagawa but she was wrong.  
  
~Flashback~ As Yushi walked up the stairs to school, she suddenly felt nervous, as this was her very first day in high school. She saw many people with happy faces and happily chattering with each other as they walked into the school. She went in and looked around the school, hoping that the principal's office would be nearby. When she couldn't see it, she walked around the school and then looked at her watch to make sure she wasn't going to be late for her first class later.  
  
Then she bumped into something hard. She looked up and saw a tall and mauve haired guy. /He's so handsome/ She quickly apologized," Gomen."  
  
The guy smiled at her. "Nan demo nai."  
  
She asked calmly despite that her heart was beating faster than usual," Can you please tell me where the principal's office is?"  
  
"Turn right and walk straight until you see a door with the sign that reads principal office. Get it?"  
  
"Got it. Arigatoo." She smiled.  
  
The guy smiled back and waved. "Well, see you around."  
  
Yushi followed his directions and knocked the door when she found it. She went in and greet the principal. The principal asked the secretary to bring Yushi to her first class. Yushi fidgeted with her fingers nervously as she walked alongside of the secretary. The secretary noticed this with a smile and assured her.  
  
The secretary knocked on the door and gave a slip of note to the teacher. Yushi walked into the class and acknowledged the teacher with a bow. "Ohaiyo sensei."  
  
The teacher smiled at her politeness. "Why don't you introduce yourself, Yushi?"  
  
Yushi nodded, stepped forward and smiled to everyone in the room. Everyone started whispering among each other about how pretty she was.  
  
"I'm Shinji Yushi. I used to live in Kyoto but moved here last year. There's still a lot of stuff I don't know so I hope you'll help me." She bowed and stepped back. Everyone clapped and some whistled.  
  
The teacher smiled at her and gestured to a seat beside a guy. "Why don't you sit there beside Takeya?" The teacher turned to Takeya who was sleeping with his head lying forward on the desk and sighed. She turned to Yushi and apologized," Gomen Yushi. He's always sleeping because his father forces him to help him with the shop everyday until late at night so he doesn't have enough sleep."  
  
"Aa, bezumi."  
  
The teacher smiled again. "Well, if you need any help, you can seek from Takeya when he's awake that is and do wake him up."  
  
Yushi nodded and walked over to the seat that she was appointed to sit. She glanced at the guy and then at his hair. /That's the same exact shade of mauve of that guy's hair I saw. I wonder if it's him/ Her heart started to beat very fast as she proceeded to tap him to wake him up. When she tapped him, the guy groaned and yawned. He stretched his arms high above him and saw that everyone was staring at him and smiled sheepishly.  
  
He apologized," Gomen sensei. Can't help myself to fall asleep." Then he turned to his left to find out who had tapped him and what was in front of him made his heart flutter. He smiled. "Hey, what a coincidence. Ore wa Ijushi Takeya. You?"  
  
She smiled. "I mentioned my name just now. Watashi wa Shinji Yushi. Yoroshiku."  
  
"Want me to show you around during break?"  
  
Her heart gave a leap as she thought of spending time with Takeya.  
  
~fin~  
  
Author's note: Howdy readers :) Gomen for not updating for quite long? Well, anyway been busy. I thought I posted them last time. But obviously it did not appear and FFN is down quite often. I typed my new fic in my diskette but I don't know where it is. I thought I put it in my cupboard. +_+ I have to rewrite it. There were a few readers popping out to review, thanks. You know who you are :) Anyway, actually I been planning to write more in this chapter but I was just too eager so tune in next time :) Anyway, I wanna ask you in the last chapter before this I mentioned Takeya's surname as Ijushi or Ijuin or something else? If it was not Ijushi, then from now on it's Ijushi ok? I just forget about the name *smiles sheepishly*. Can't help it. Hehehe. Stay tune, ok?  
  
Replies to reviews~  
  
Lady Ice Dragon~You just can't get enough of Mitsui, do you? *Smiles* Well, me too. Hehehe.  
  
Nellie~Thanks for saying my chapters aren't that short. I was worried that they are short. But comparing my chapters with yours, mine are short :P but never mind. Anyway, I reviewed your fic :). I just luv Hidden Feelings. Nah, you are not stupid. I read a few fics that I have to read another time or more to get it because they were using some words that I just don't get it. @_@ But seriously, was it really confusing? I didn't know that.  
  
Micchan~Who did she see? *Smiles* I won't reveal that out or maybe I'm gonna. I haven't really plan yet. But you might know now who the person was. Glad you got excited. I just luv leaving people hanging. *Smiles evilly*  
  
E.C~Thanks for saying my fic is wonderful :) I'm gonna read ur 'Teachers' I asked my friend to save it for me. You gotta thank my friend that I'm having the chance to read it because I might forget to save it when I go online. :p I'm kinda forgetful when I go online.  
  
Love~What do you mean it's cut? *Scratches head* Gomen, I forgot how I ended Chapter 6.  
  
SeraphAngel~Thanks for reading my fic ^^ 


	10. The Past(II)

Chapter Nine: The Past II  
  
After showing most of the places in the school, Takeya started to get hungry. "I'm getting hungry, I better show you where's the cafeteria so we can go and eat." His stomach growled as soon as he finished speaking. Both of them laughed.  
  
Yushi smiled," I guess you are really hungry. Let's go."  
  
Heading towards the cafeteria, Takeya was about to push the door when someone inside pushed the doors, hitting Takeya who fell on Yushi.  
  
Takeya moaned," Itai." Realized that he was lying on top of her, he quickly got up and apologized. "Gomen." He scratched the side of his face and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Yushi blushed. "It's ok."  
  
The people who pushed the door were two huge and burly guys. As soon as they saw Takeya, they got frantic and asked," Are you ok, Takeya?"  
  
Takeya grinned," Daijobu."  
  
One of them grinned back showing his dirty, yellow teeth. "Yokata."  
  
"Yeah, thought we hurt you painfully there just now," another said.  
  
Takeya slapped high fives with them and said," See you later, guys."  
  
Yushi asked," Those are your friends?"  
  
"Yeah. They look tough but actually they are nice people."  
  
"Soka.well, let's get going now." She pushed the doors and went in. She looked around the cafeteria and said," Wow, your school's cafeteria sure is big."  
  
He grabbed her hand and responded," Come on." Standing behind a line of students, he turned to her. "What do you wanna eat?"  
  
"Anything. You decide for me."  
  
He smiled," Sure. You go and get a table for us."  
  
Yushi turned and went to look for a table. As soon as she sat down, a beautiful girl walked over to her.  
  
She asked, narrowing her eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
Thinking this girl came to be friends with her, she smiled," Hi. I'm Shinji Yushi, a new student."  
  
"What are you doing with Takeya?"  
  
"He just showed me around the school." Feeling weird that this girl was asking her this question, she gave a confused look.  
  
The girl spoke in a low voice this time. "I'm telling you, you better stay away from him."  
  
Just then, Takeya was on his way approaching the table, the girl turned around and saw him then she walked away without another word again.  
  
Takeya had seen her and asked," What was she doing here just now?"  
  
"She was just asking me some questions. Arigatoo." She took her food and began to eat.  
  
"You are welcome. You better stay away from her," Takeya warned.  
  
Yushi gave him a funny look. "Funny, she asked me to stay away from her and now you are asking me to stay away from her."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "She did?"  
  
She nodded. "Who is she?"  
  
"She's Mayu Kasumi, one of the most popular girls in school."  
  
"Oh, I see. Is she nice?"  
  
Takeya laughed. "I don't think so. She's famous for bad temper too."  
  
"Anyway, what clubs are there in this school?"  
  
"There's basketball, kendo, music, swimming, tennis and many more."  
  
"Hm..so what club are you in?"  
  
He smiled. "Kendo."  
  
Yushi wrinkled her nose. "I don't like kendo."  
  
"Well, I like it ever since I started playing it. How 'bout you? Have you ever try before?"  
  
She shook her head in response.  
  
"You shouldn't just say you don't like it when you never tried before."  
  
She shrugged, hiding the reason that she doesn't like kendo.  
  
Takeya looked at his watch then quickly stood up. "I gotta go now if not I'm gonna be late. I have to check on the kendo room. Ja na." He waved.  
  
Yushi waved back and continued back to eating her food. Feeling someone staring at her, she turned around and saw a girl staring at her and smiling as Yushi looked at her.  
  
She walked over to her and sat across from Yushi. She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yamisu. I heard you are new here."  
  
Yushi shook her hand and smiled," Nice to meet you. I'm Shinji Yushi. I thought Takeya would be my only friend. That Kasumi sure was rude to me."  
  
Yamisu got closer to her and whispered. "Well, Kasumi is Takeya's ex- girlfriend. Rumor says that Takeya dumped her and that no one dumps her, mostly she's the one who dump her boyfriends. That's why she's not happy about it. Rumor also says that she's trying to get him back so obviously she doesn't like that you are with him."  
  
Yushi nodded slowly. "Soka. No wonder but Takeya and I are friends already. We just met."  
  
She shrugged. "Who knows what will happen after a few days? You might just end up as his girlfriend."  
  
Blushing, Yushi responded. "I don't think so, after all I'm sure there are a lot of girls who like him."  
  
Yamisu agreed. "Yeah, like me. Isn't his hair colour so special and unique? I mean, it's rare that people have purple hair. But, I heard that his hair colour is natural. He didn't dye it."  
  
Yushi laughed. "You seem to know a lot of things."  
  
Yamisu smiled sheepishly and scratched her face. "Well, I love gossips. Don't you?"  
  
Yushi shrugged then looked at her watch and said. "I'm gonna be late for class. Ja." Picking up her books, she got up and was about to walk away when Yamisu called," Matte."  
  
They talked while walking, turning such good friends just in a few minutes.  
  
~*~ Yushi walked slowly, trying to find the kendo room. It was a few days later after the day she met Yamisu. Takeya had asked to meet her in the kendo room but she was lost as she never went and find out where the kendo room is. She had thought she could find it but now she know she was wrong.  
  
She stopped a student and asked," Sumimasen, do you know where the kendo room is?"  
  
After the student gave the directions, she thanked him and headed quickly to the kendo room. When she found it, she walked in and looked around to see where Takeya is. She couldn't see him anywhere and thought that he had left. /It's all my fault. I should have told him that I don't know where the kendo room is and now he's left already./  
  
Yushi turned around and got scared out of her wits. "Takeya!! What are you doing, standing behind me? You scared me out of my life."  
  
Takeya chuckled. "Oh, come on, I was just fooling around."  
  
"Well, you sure shouldn't have done that to me."  
  
"Get over it. Come, I'll introduce my friends to you." He took her hand and walked over to a quite cute guy with brown hair and introduced him to her. "Yushi, this is Sukari Jinna. Jinna, Shinji Yushi."  
  
Jinna shook hands with her and grinned, showing his beautiful set of white teeth. "Yoroshiku." He turned to Takeya. "What are you doing with this beautiful girl, Takeya?"  
  
Takeya chuckled. "Can't I? I like to hang out with beautiful girls." He slung an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Yushi blushed.  
  
"Well, if you are not going out with him, Yushi, call me, ok? I'll be sure to give you a good time."  
  
Takeya shoved him playfully who laughed at his own joke. Then he brought her to meet other guys. After introducing all his friends in the room to her, he went and got two kendo sticks. He strode over to her and handed one to her. "Come on, try playing kendo with me. I'm sure you'll like it when you start playing."  
  
Yushi gave him a small smile and slowly took the stick from him. She followed him to the center of the room when both of them had worn the uniform. /Luckily, all the other guys had left the room. If not, it'll be embarassing if I play so dumbly./  
  
Takeya smiled," Let's try playing against each other first to see if you have any natural talent."  
  
Yushi smiled back, weakly. She ran quickly over to him and swung her stick in attempt to hit it away. But Takeya was so strong that he gripped the stick strongly and pressed it against her stick while Yushi thought of the past.  
  
~Flashback~ A guy was kissing her and taking off her shirt. Yushi struggled to defend herself. She tried to push him away but he caught both her hands and pressed it on his bed. They were in his bedroom, actually planning to study for an upcoming exam but clearly he got out of control.  
  
Tears were flowing down Yushi's cheek. "Yamete, Tsuyoshi, onegai."  
  
Tsuyoshi stopped kissing her neck and looked down at her. "Don't you love me, Yushi? I loved you ever since I met you." He was tracing her finger down her cheek.  
  
"Hanashitte.kudasai." She weeped.  
  
"Why don't you just admit that you love me? Naze?"  
  
"Please just let me go."  
  
He shook and gripped her hands hardly. "Tell me. Do you love me?"  
  
She winced in pain. "I don't love you, I never will."  
  
"Is that so?" He laughed bitterly then continued kissing all over her.  
  
After some time later, he let go of her, satisfied and got up from the bed.  
  
Yushi continued weeping and wiped the continuous flow of tears.  
  
Tsuyoshi lit a cigarette and started smoking. "If you had just surrendered yourself to me, it would have been funner."  
  
She stared at him and took her clothes, changing them and ran out of the room, the house. Since that incident, she never came back to school. People asked Tsuyoshi if he know what had happened to her, he just pretended not knowing what had happened to her. But he told the incident to some of his buddies who laughed at what happened.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Yushi swung her stick and was going to hit it on his head when Takeya brought her stick to hit it against hers. Strongly, he hit away her stick.  
  
She sat down, crying softly.  
  
Takeya looked down at her and put his hand on her shoulders. "Dosano? Daijobu deska?"  
  
She got up and bowed. "Sumimasen." Quickly, she ran out of the room and headed to the back of the school. She sat under a tree and whimpered. "I thought I could forget about him when I'm transferred to here but clearly, I can't. Why?"  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the late update. A few of you guys asked me, if there's a love triangle, ^^ to know that you gotta find out for it yourself sooner or later. If I ever gonna have a love triangle here, it won't be so much like drama series *rolls eyes* as I don't like dramas. , ^^ why do you say Takeya's weird? One or two chapters will be about her past with Takeya. I know some of you guys will think it's disgusting that um..that Tsuyoshi raped her. I didn't write that on purpose, ok? At least, I didn't write in so much details out, right? I just wrote it because I want her to have a lot of sad memories because I like sad stories ^^ How 'bout you guys? Do you guys like a long author's note? If so, I can try to write something long here for every chapter from now on.  
  
Oh and Micchan ^^ I do like leaving people hanging out XD Thanks Nellie ^^ for telling me in your review that I posted the same chapter twice, if it wasn't for you I probably won't even know about it. It's really weird, I thought I posted Chapter Nine *shrugs* I'll try to make sure that it won't happen again. Really sorry about that, minna-san. Has anyone been reading my Eyes on Me fic? 


	11. Silent Cry

Chapter Ten: The Silent Cry  
  
Takeya stood there like in a daze then a voice said to him, What are you doing? Goa and chase after her! Takeya quickly ran out of the room, searching for Yushi. He finally found her behind the school, sitting down below a tree, crying.  
  
He walked slowly and asker her softly," Dosano? Are you hurt?"  
  
Without a word, she just shook her head.  
  
He sat down beside her and asked again," What's wrong?"  
  
She looked at him then answered slowly. "Before I moved here, I was living in Kyushu and studying in one of the schools there. There was one guy who was a good kendo player like you." She sniffed. "We became very good friends. One day, he asked me to study with him for an upcoming test at his house and I agreed."  
  
Hot tears filled her eyes. "We studied in his room then he locked the room and.raped me.."  
  
Takeya sat down silently with shock, not knowing how to react. He just turned her face to him and kissed her on the lips. When he stopped, he spoke softly. " Shimpai suna. If he ever comes here to find you, I'll protect you.always and forever."  
  
He slung an arm around her shoulder, putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Yushi whispered," Why do you treat me so nice?"  
  
She looked up and received a kiss from him. He answered," Because, I love you.."  
  
/I finally found someone who loves me. He's like an angel sent down to take care of me./ She stayed in his arms. /If only I could stay in his arms like this forever../  
  
She thanked him before going into her house. "Arigatoo."  
  
Takeya smiled. "No problem. As long as you are safe. Oyasumi." He turned and walked away.  
  
She waved and began to walk into her house then she stopped and ran after her. She hugged his back. "Can I hug you like this everyday?"  
  
He took off her hands and turned to face her, holding her hands. He bent down to kiss her and whispered. "Of course."  
  
They were always together from then on.  
  
~End of flashback~ "I told you, you could hug me from then on." He hugged her. "Did you really forget all the memories we had together?"  
  
Yushi sobbed. "I have not forgotten about it. I tried to but I can't." She dropped to her knees. "I tried and tried and tried but they keep coming back."  
  
Takeya squatted down and fingered her cheek. "Yushi, we can forget all about the past.we can start a new beginning together."  
  
"No, I can't do it. You hurt my feelings. You said you'll keep the secret about me but you didn't. You blurted it out to the media."  
  
~Flashback~ They were walking hand in hand along the shore then they sat down on the sand with Yushi laying in his arms.  
  
Yushi smiled. "The weather is nice, ne?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"If only we could be like this forever."  
  
Takeya smiled," We can if you'll marry me." He took out a velvet box and opened it, showing a beautiful silver ring with zigzag pattern.  
  
Mesmerized by the beauty, Yushi took it and murmured. "It's really pretty." She kissed him and put her arms around his neck. "But, it's too early, Takeya-kun, too sudden."  
  
His face fell but she continued. "I'll need a lot of time to consider about it. You'll wait, Takeya-kun, ne?"  
  
He smiled again. "I will."  
  
They had gone to a restaurant for dinner after spending time at the beach. Takeya was walking her home and the both of them were chatting happily.  
  
Then, suddenly, Yushi kept quiet and showed a worried look.  
  
Takeya asked," Dosano?"  
  
Yushi put a finger on her mouth and listened intently. Faint whimpers were heard. She asked," Did you hear that?"  
  
Confused, Takeya asked," Heard what?"  
  
"Come on, follow me." She followed the faint cries. Coming nearer and nearer to the cries, she came to an alley.  
  
She saw a few dark figures and continued to saunter towards them. They heard her footsteps and turned towards her.  
  
A dark haired guy smiled. "Here's another beauty for us."  
  
A second guy who had silver hair smirked. "Great. Tonight's our lucky day."  
  
Yushi asked nervously," What are you guys doing here?" Then she saw a figure lying on the floor. She blinked and realized that it was Yamisu. She called," Yamisu, is that you?"  
  
The girl looked up and cried," Yushi? You better run away before they do something to you!!"  
  
A blond haired guy laughed. "Run away? There's no way you can run away from us."  
  
The silver haired guy was about to hold Yushi's shoulder when a streak of mauve hair appeared.  
  
Takeya narrowed his eyes. "Don't you even dare touch her."  
  
The dark haired guy sneered. "Who are you? You are gonna protect this girl?"  
  
Using his kendo moves, he attacked those punks and knocked them out. He turned to Yushi. "Are you ok?"  
  
Yushi smiled. "I'm fine." Then she quickly, walk over to Yamisu. "Daijobu, Yami-chan?"  
  
Still whimpering, she nodded.  
  
Yushi beamed. "That's good to hear. We better go now before they wake up." She helped Yamisu to get up. They were about to walk away when they heard an arousing sound.  
  
They turned and saw the blond haired guy standing up. He said," I'm gonna make you pay for that just now." He took a knife and run towards Takeya.  
  
Takeya pushed the two girls back. "Let me deal with this guy."  
  
Yushi said worriedly," Don't get yourself hurt."  
  
The blond guy avoided quickly when Takeya was about to punch him and slashed him with his knife.  
  
Takeya winced. Angered by the slash, he was determined and really knock the guy out this time.  
  
Yushi walked over to him and took a look at his hand. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Takeya smiled. "It's alright, it'll heal. We better go now before they wake up."  
  
"Wait." Yushi put her hand on the wound. The wound slowly disappear.  
  
Takeya widened his eyes. "What's this? Where did my wound go?"  
  
Yushi replied. "Let's just get out of this place first. I'll tell you later, ok?"  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's note: Howdy readers ^^ Sorry for the previous chapter's um..*ahem* disgusting part. Sorry for the late update too. I actually finished this chapter before my test but keep forgetting to upload it . Really sorry!! I know I'm a bad author. Hope you guys are not mad at me. One good thing today is that my test's over ^_^ 


	12. Trust

Chapter Eleven: Trust  
  
When they reached Yushi's home, they kept asking her," Where did my injury go?", "What happened to Takeya's wound?", "What was that just now?" and "What's going on?"  
  
Yushi held up her hand to stop their questions. They clamped their mouth shut, waiting for her to talk. "I don't know how to explain this." She looked up into their eyes. "You might not believe this."  
  
Yamisu pressed on. "Try me."  
  
"I'm born with the natural ability to heal people with my left hand. A nurse who came to look after me found out about it and told a doctor. He wanted to experiment and study me. My parents didn't allow. We had no way of escaping the hospital."  
  
Yushi stopped for a moment for breath then continued. "Because she felt so guilty, she helped my parents and I escaped from the hospital. She ran away with us too." She looked at them. "You know, Aunt Shuka? She's that nurse."  
  
Yamisu looked so shocked. "You have the ability to heal? I think I'm gonna faint."  
  
Takeya touched his hand. "No wonder." He cleared his throat. "I can't believe Aunt Shuka's the nurse. Anyway, what happened after that?"  
  
"We moved from place to place because each place there's someone who found out about me. And one of the times were because of Tsuyoshi.that's why I moved.I trust you guys that's why I'm telling all this to you.""  
  
Takeya walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Yushi-chan. I wish I was by your side at that time. I would protect you from him." His eyes blazed with anger. "If I ever see him, I'm gonna beat him up till he dies."  
  
Yushi murmured," That's no need of that. I have you and that's what matters."  
  
He stroked her hair. "Yes, I'll always be by your side, taking care of you. I'll love you no matter what."  
  
She pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Oh, Takeya-kun, I love you too." She was about to kiss him when Yamisu started speaking.  
  
"Hey, stop, stop, stop getting mushy. Just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean that you guys can act all mushy in front of me."  
  
The chibi couple stared at her blankly then chuckled. Yushi smiled," Gomen ne, Yami-chan."  
  
"Anyway, who's this Tsuyoshi guy?"  
  
Yushi looked down and told her the whole story.  
  
Anger started flowing in Yamisu's body when she heard the story. "How could that guy do that to you? Where does he live? I'll go there and mince him."  
  
"Dame, Yami-chan. I just want to stay here happily with you guys. I don't want to remember my past. I want to study hard for my future and think about my future." She beamed at Takeya. "I have a lot to think about my future."  
  
Takeya grinned. "Yes, do think carefully."  
  
"Well, you guys better get home before your parents worry."  
  
"Sure, oyasumi." He kissed Yushi on the forehead.  
  
Yamisu pouted," I'm not going until Yui-chan tells me what thing is that that she has to think about. I'll stay over here."  
  
Yushi laughed," Alright, if you say so."  
  
Takeya chortled," I better get going. Oyasumi, Yamisu." He walked away to the silent night.  
  
Yamisu went and called her parents to tell them she's staying over at Yushi's house. After that, they went up to her room and have nice chat.  
  
"NANI?! Takeya proposed to you?" She then quickly covered her mouth.  
  
Yushi widened her eyes. "Don't speak so loud. My parents might wake up."  
  
Yamisu smiled sheepishly. "Gomen ne. Couldn't contain my surprise. I just got two big surprises tonight. I wonder if I'll live throughout tonight. I'm not surprise if I'm dead next morning."  
  
"Oh, Yami-chan, stop that crap. Let's go to sleep."  
  
"Whoa! You haven't got into the details and just go to sleep. You think I'll let you sleep? Now, come on, get up," Trying her best to wake Yushi from her sleep.  
  
The next morning was a bright and sunny one. Yushi was jogging and was on her way back home when she saw Takeya heading to her house. She grinned evilly, walking slowly and softly.  
  
Takeya was about to ring the bell when he felt a tap and a girl cradled in his arms so suddenly that he had forgotten what he was here for. Then he saw Yushi grinning in his arms.  
  
Takeya laughed. "You scared me out of my wits, you know that."  
  
Yushi laughed too. "Ha, serve you right."  
  
"Ok, how about giving me a kiss for payback?"  
  
She turned away playfully. "Ah-ah."  
  
"Well, I'll throw you to the ground if you don't." Threatening her, he bent down so low that her head just missed a few inches to the ground.  
  
"Oh, alright." She kissed him passionately on the mouth. "Now, carry me to my house."  
  
He grinned. "Another kiss then I'll do it."  
  
She punched him. "No way."  
  
"If not I'll really throw you to the ground."  
  
She sighed. "If you don't carry me home, I won't consider about the proposal. Hmm.."  
  
That did it. Takeya ran so fast with Yushi chuckling in his arms. Yushi walked to her room for a bath. When she was done, Yamisu woke up.  
  
Yamisu rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"8." Yushi answered cheerfully.  
  
"What? So early? I'm going back to sleep."  
  
Yushi walked over to the bed and shook her. "Come on, wake up. If not you won't have breakfast."  
  
That got Yamisu to wake up and brush her teeth.  
  
~*~ Together they went to a café for breakfast, ordering sandwiches and cups of espresso and coffee.  
  
Takeya brought last night matter to light. "About last night, Yushi, I want to tell you, that I won't tell anyone about it. I want you to trust me."  
  
Yushi smiled, laying her hand over his. "Of course I trust you. I will always trust you."  
  
Later, they went with Yushi to a rural area where she usually goes to heal people's sickness as they don't have any specialized doctors. They only have one doctor who only knows how to cure those simple sicknesses like flu, cough and fever. Besides those are beyond their knowledge.  
  
Nobody knows what's the secret Yushi held to cure the sick people. The doctor there was grateful for her presence and tried to get the secret out from Yushi but failed until this day.  
  
The villagers were always happy Yushi came and gave foods or cheap presents for Yushi to bring home. There was a little boy who was especially happy Yushi came. He was a friend Yushi made in that village and who has a crush on her too.  
  
He grinned when he saw her and hugged her. "Yushi, yokata. I'm so glad you came. It's been long since you came."  
  
"Gomen, Miya-chan, I was busy."  
  
Yamisu nudged Takeya playfully. "Busy dating, huh?"  
  
Takeya scratched the side of his face.  
  
"Ok, I forgive you but promise to play with me after you finish your job, ne?"  
  
"Sure, Miya." She patted him on the head, kissed him on the forehead and watched him running away with his friends.  
  
"Who's that boy, Yui-chan?" Takeya asked.  
  
Yamisu smirked. "Jealous?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Yes, you are. See? You face's red because of jealousy. Admit it?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Yushi laughed at their squabbling and walked away without their notice.  
  
~FIN~  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the long update once again ^^;; Sorry for making you wait, Shori-san, gomen nasai. You must understand that this is the period nearing my exams *gulps* Not that I'm doing any studying but I'm quite busy as I have lots of homework and the day I relaxes, I relax. And when I type, I type my Fushigi Yuugi fic because I had the idea for so long so I have to try finishing it asap. Hope you like this chapter ^^ anyway. So, Nellie, exams coming soon? You'll soon see the reason why he revealed Yushi's reason ^_^ Until then, good luck with your fic, ok? Hey, sakura- chan ^_^ glad you are able to come back to FFN. Hope you are able to read this chapter. Yup xD Yamisu likes to gossip but she's not those blabbermouth type. Nah, Tsuyoshi doesn't play a big part but if anyone wants me to write more about him and Yushi, I might write it ^^ Yes, HENTAI! *beats him up with sakura-chan* Thanks for the praise for that chapter, sakura-chan ^_^ Ureshii!!  
  
I think Micchan was the only who realized that my Chapter Nine last time was below Chapter Ten ^^ Smart girl ^^ I guess that time I uploaded the wrong document. Sorry all ^^6666 I hope you are still reading this fic, Micchan ^^ I'm really glad to have you as my loyal reader from the beginning up to now, you too, Sakura-chan and Nellie-san ^^ Thanks minna- san ^_^ especially the 3 of you again for your support. Without them, I don't think I could have survive, though ^^ Oh and if possible go read my latest SD fic ^^ Eyes on Me. I updated it ^^ 


	13. Secret Revealed

Chapter Twelve: Secret Revealed  
  
After healing couple of people, she took a break as she can't heal so much people at once if not her head will hurt. She just also had the continuous pestering from Doctor Shiyasu, the only doctor in the village to tell him how she was able to heal so many people with sickness that he had no way of curing it. He was always dreaming about being a good doctor but he just had not enough money to go out of out the village to have a good education. Thus, he was always trying to get the words out of Yushi, not giving up but to no avail.  
  
She went in a small wooden shack which is actually a small coffee shop opened by the villagers. Then came in, two of her favourite people, Takeya and Yamisu.  
  
Yushi asked cheerily," So where have you guys been?"  
  
Yamisu responded," Oh, just walking around to have a look around the village."  
  
Takeya added," The scenery here looks quite pretty."  
  
"Yeah," Yushi agreed. "I would love to live here for some time with my loved one, one day," She said wistfully.  
  
Yamisu nudged Takeya. "Talking about you," She grinned.  
  
Takeya blushed a little then changed the subject. "So, how's it going Yushi?"  
  
"Oh, fine. I'm just taking a break because I can't..." Looking around to make sure no one was in the range of hearing, she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Because I can't heal so many people at once if not I'll have a headache. And I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"I see so we better get something to eat. I'm starving too. I'll go and see what they have here and then get something for us to eat, ok?"  
  
"Sure." Yushi smiled.  
  
Yamisu turned towards Yushi. "Hey Yushi, who was that doctor I happened to saw bugging you?"  
  
Sighing in response, she answered," He's a doctor in this village. The only one and he's really interested in how I cure so many people at once while he has no ways or means to cure all those people with sickness beyond his knowledge."  
  
"I see.so what do you reply then when he always asks?"  
  
"Just the same thing. That technology is very advanced now and they have ways and means to cure people with serious illness and stuff and that my mom's a doctor so she taught me how and stuff like that."  
  
"Soka, but you better watch out for him. He seems like he'll do anything to find out. You better be careful."  
  
Yushi smiled again. "Thanks for your concern. But even though he seems really keen to find out, I don't think he'll do anything bad about my secret if he ever finds out. He's a really nice person. He wants to cure a lot of people that's why he wanna be a doctor."  
  
"Even though you say that, I still say you are better off watching out for him." At that time, Takeya came with the food and Yushi was not able to reply.  
  
Yushi sniffed. "They smell really nice. I'll dig in now, I'm so hungry."  
  
Takeya grinned. "Of course, I don't want you to die from hunger because I won't know what I'll do without you."  
  
Yamisu pretended to gag. "Don't get so lovey dovey in front of me, ok?" Without waiting for response, she quickly digged in to her lunch.  
  
When they finished lunch, Yushi got up. "Well, I better continue my work so I can finish as soon as possible then I can go and play with Miya."  
  
Takeya offered. "I'll go with you."  
  
Yamisu smirked. "Don't trust your girlfriend, huh? Scared she's gonna elope, huh?"  
  
"Of course not. I trust Yushi that she won't do such things, right Yu- chan?"  
  
Yushi pretended, tapping her finger on her chin. "I don't know about that, Take-kun, there's a person here who likes me and he's real handsome. He asked me out last time but I was busy so I turned down the offer but seeing that I won't have anything to do for the night, I might ask him out."  
  
"Hey, don't get carry away there."  
  
"I'm just kidding Take-kun." She chuckled. "Well, we better go now. You gonna be fine, Yami-chan?"  
  
"Of course. I'm old enough to take care of myself."  
  
"Oh, really? But you look like a 3 year old to me with that face." Takeya teased.  
  
Yamisu was going to hit him when he cowered behind Yushi.  
  
"Iko, Take-kun."  
  
"Ok." He took hold of her hand whom smiled at him.  
  
Yamisu sighed at the couple. "Oh well. I better go find something to do."  
  
~*~ Takeya had gone to a public modern toilet with just two cubicles. When he went out, he almost bumped to Doctor Shiyasu who had come up to him suddenly.  
  
Doctor Shiyasu asked," Hey, you are one of Yushi's friends, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh yeah. Who are you?" He blurted.  
  
"I'm Doctor Shiyasu." He stuck out his hand which Takeya kindly shook it.  
  
"Soka, so you are the doctor Yushi had been talking about. She said you are a great doctor."  
  
"Honto deska? Well, I wouldn't say that as I'm not as good as Yushi. Do you think you can tell me how Yushi's able to heal so many people easily with sickness that I do not know of?"  
  
Takeya narrowed his eyes. "I can't tell you that. If you wanna know, why not ask her yourself? She'll be sure to tell you if she wants to."  
  
"That's it, she won't tell me. Please do tell me. Onegai."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't. I better be going now. Nice to meet you. Ja na." He was about to go away when Doctor Shiyasu got hold of his arm.  
  
"Please tell me, I beg you. I don't have enough money to go out there to have education. If you tell me, I'll be able to be a great doctor and earn lots and lots of money. Also cure many people." He went down on his knees.  
  
"Sorry, I really gotta go now."  
  
"So you do know Yushi's secret, don't you?" An evil glint in his eyes when an idea popped into his mind  
  
"So what if I know?"  
  
He smiled and got up. "So you do know. I was just acting, I do know her secret. I was just pretending because I wanna know if she told you as she doesn't tell much people about her secret."  
  
Takeya grinned. "So you know? Isn't incredible?" He looked around to check if anyone was around. "I wish I have healing powers like her but I guess it's only for those chosen ones. Oh well, you can't beat fate."  
  
He widened his eyes in response. /Yushi has healing powers? So all that crap about technology and her mother was really false. Healing powers? No wonder she can heal so much people at once./ Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice Takeya waving his hand in front of him, trying to get his attention.  
  
When he looked at Takeya, Takeya said," I really gotta go now. Ja." With a wave, he walked away.  
  
Doctor Shiyasu walked his own way. /It's so unfair. Why her? Why not me?/ Raindrops started pattering down on his face. /How can you do this to me, Kami-sama? Why not me? Doo shitte? Doo shitte?! I'm the one who's interested in having an education so I'll be able to heal many people and earn lots of money. But she! She's just simply curing people. She doesn't care about education and stuff. She just heals like that but I need education! What's this? How unfair!/  
  
Then another wicked plan came to his mind. /She's too blessed with such an incredible supernatural power/ He grinned evilly. "I'll call the media and I'll have so much money that I can study in any university in the world."  
  
~FIN~  
  
Author's note: Hi ^_^ Exams are over and they granted us 2 holidays for our effort. Anyway, lots of apologies for all those mushiness in my previous chapter. I don't know what went in to my mind O_o how can I write such a mushy fic? *Shudders* Oh well, much apologies ok? Hope you guys like this chapter ^_^ And if anyone wonders like that how can Yushi tell Yamisu and Takeya her secrets when she met them not long ago, it's because they are really nice people and Yushi gets along with them very well and grew to love them and trust is really needed in love so she decided to tell them the secret. 


	14. Anguish,Pain & Betrayal

Chapter Thirteen: Anguish, Pain & Betrayal  
  
Finally Yushi finished healing dozens of people and was playing with Miya. Together with Takeya, they were playing a kite which Miya had claimed that he made it himself. Exhausted, Yushi left the both of them playing with each other and laid on the carpet of grass. She looked up at the sky and smiled to herself at the beauty of it.  
  
There was a combination of colours in the sky as the sun was setting. She closed her eyes for a while without knowing that she fell asleep.  
  
~*~ Doctor Shiyasu started looking through a telephone directory, trying to find a famous TV station. When he found what he wanted to find, he grinned to himself and started dialing the number.  
  
When the person at the other end answered the phone, Doctor Shiyasu started launching on his purpose of calling. The staff didn't believe in him at first but in the end was convinced by the seriousness in Doctor Shiyasu's tone.  
  
"You people are gonna pay me back for this interesting news, right?" The excitement heard in his voice.  
  
"Eh? Ah, sure. What's it you want?"  
  
"I want you people to give me a big sum of money in return for the news for me to go to a university in the capital."  
  
"Nani? That's a very big sum of money. Let me ask my boss first. Hang on." Murmurs and whispers in the other end of the phone could be heard.  
  
Getting impatient, Doctor Shiyasu called out. "Hey, have you guys made your decision? If you don't hurry, she'll go away before you know it."  
  
Then the person came back on the phone. "Yes, my boss agreed but make sure that she doesn't leave there before we get there, ok?"  
  
"Of course but when are you people gonna arrive here?"  
  
"Um.in a half an hour or so. Well, bye." The person hang up before he could say anything.  
  
Doctor Shiyasu hang up the phone and grinned. His eyes gleamed with happiness. "This is the day. This is the day that I'll get some money to go for a university in the capital. I'll be a great doctor. I'll be the world's best doctor." He laughed loudly. "Yushi, just wait and see your retribution for not telling me your secret. Everyone's gonna will know your secret and think you are a freak.  
  
~*~ She felt a tap on her shoulder and opened her eyes slowly and groggily. She saw Takeya looking down at her who squatted beside her on seeing her wake up.  
  
"Hey Yushi, we better go home now, ne? Look at yourself, you are too tired already and it's getting late too."  
  
She nodded and said. "We better find Yamisu too."  
  
"Hai. Why don't I carry you on my back? You can sleep on my back too."  
  
Yushi smiled at his caring tone and offer but shook her head. "I might too heavy for you."  
  
"Oh come on, Yushi. I'm sure you are so heavy. Now come on, climb on my back." He offered his back.  
  
Reluctant at first but then climbed on his back. She kissed him on his cheek and thanked. "Arigatoo."  
  
Then Miya came up to them. "Yushi-nechan, come back soon, ok?"  
  
She ruffled his hair and promised. "Yes, I promise."  
  
Then Takeya with her on his back strode away, searching for Yamisu. Their search later took them to a lake where they found her playing with a few kids.  
  
Upon hearing footsteps, Yamisu turned and smiled at Takeya. "Hey, it's time to go back?"  
  
"Yeah." He turned his head to Yushi who was sleeping. "Yushi's tired."  
  
"Soka." She looked back at the kids and grinned at them. "I have to go now. Hope to see you kids again. Bye."  
  
The kids waved goodbye to her sadly.  
  
They headed to Takeya's car and went pass a block when they heard a voice saying," there they are" then loud footsteps.  
  
A crowd of people appeared behind them, couple of them with cameras, some with their notepads and some with microphones with their cameramen.  
  
Puzzled why there was a big crowd of reporters, Takeya asked. "What's going on?"  
  
Doctor Shiyasu came forward and pointed at Yushi. "That's her, the girl with magical healing powers."  
  
The reporters started clicking their cameras, taking pictures of Yushi. A few came up to ask Takeya what his relationship with Yushi is.  
  
Shocked, Takeya couldn't move then he felt a movement on his back. Yushi had woken up due to the blinding flashlights of the cameras. She was surprised too to see so many reporters.  
  
One of the reporters came and asked her. "Yushi-san, how does it feel like having powers? To be different from so many people?" The questions went on and on without waiting for Yushi to answer.  
  
Yushi stammered. "How..how?" She got off from Takeya's back then Doctor Shiyasu came over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Your boyfriend told me about it?" He smiled smugly when saw anguish and pain shown on her face.  
  
Tears started watering her eyes and she turned and ran as fast as she could away from the mob of people, away from Doctor Shiyasu and away from Takeya.  
  
Takeya ran after her along with Yamisu but they couldn't find her. During the ride to home, Yamisu inquired.  
  
"How did those reporters know it?"  
  
"I..I don't know." Takeya shook his head then he remembered. "Doctor Shiyasu. He must have not known Yushi's secret and he tricked me into exposing her secret in some way."  
  
A look of disbelief shown on her face then she nodded. "Yes, it must be. Yushi told me that he doesn't know about her secret."  
  
The next day of school, Yushi didn't come to school leaving the two worried about her. She was all anyone could talk about. Some said she was a freak, some wrinkled their face in disgust for having such an extraordinary person in their school and some sympathized her as her secret was out.  
  
Takeya and Yamisu went to the village the following day to explain things for Yushi to the villagers who had also known about Yushi's secret as it was all over the newspapers.  
  
Miya was the first one to come up to them, asking them where Yushi is.  
  
The both shared a look then Takeya told him the sad news. "Yushi.she is gone. We can't find her anywhere.not even her house."  
  
Crushed, Miya's face fell upon hearing it then he said. "We all here understand Yushi-nechan. After all, she always comes to cure us from our sickness and we are very thankful to her." Then a hopeful look came across his face. "If you see Yushi-nechan again, be sure to ask her to come and see all of us soon, ne?"  
  
Takeya smiled and nodded then he caught sight of Doctor Shiyasu covered with bruises and his clothes were dirty and torn. Anger surged in his body and he sauntered towards him. He grabbed him by his shirt and spoke angrily. "Why did you expose Yushi's secret?"  
  
Laughing bitterly then he replied. "Why? I'm jealous of her for having such an extraordinary power and the TV station promised to give me a sum of money for me to study in a university in Tokyo." He laughed again. "But they lied to me, all the crap they said about giving me the money but they didn't."  
  
"You deserve it after what you did to her. Yushi's gone. She disappeared to who knows where. She'll never come back to me anymore after what you did to her."  
  
A guilty look shown on his face then tears started streaming down his cheek. "Yushi-san.gomen."  
  
"Whatever you say now won't change the fact of what you did to her. Being guilty won't help too. Just to achieve your dream, you just reveal her secret just like that. You inconsiderate thing." He started beating up Doctor Shiyasu who did not defend himself or fight back.  
  
Yamisu just stood there, crying.  
  
Guilt won't change the fact of what you did. If knowing the consequences, why did you do it? Regret and guilt were the only feelings that were in you. Wishing that time will turn back but clearly know that it won't turn back just for you to change the fact. Knowing now, will you ever do it again?  
  
~fin~  
  
Author's note: Um..this chapter's not very good. I just inserted some sentences above to make the fic much more angsty. It's not very nice, yes I know. I just wrote it myself and made it up myself too ^^;; Anyway, thanks for your honest review sLL It's readers like you keep me updating asap ^_^ Thanks a lot. Hope you are still reading ^^ Yeah, it's not really Takeya's fault. But if he had been wiser, he would have known Dr. Shiyasu's plot *sticks tongue out at the latter* Lolz. Just kidding. *Dodges kendo moves from Takeya* As for who she will choose at the end ^^ you will have to find out soon. This fic will end quite soon probably in December or something. Thanks again for the review ^_^ *hugs sLL* 


	15. Helping Friend

Chapter Fourteen: Helping Friend  
  
After hearing Takeya's story, she didn't know what to do. What have she been so angry at him for then? It wasn't even Takeya's fault.it was that doctor's fault, right? All this time she had no contact with him and ran away from him because of what he did and because of the pain he had caused her. Even though they had not known long but they cared for each other deeply. She was too hurt and angered that she had run off without warning and not waiting to hear his explanation.  
  
But now the truth is out, is there any more reason for her to be angry at him? No..but what if he's lying? Is he? She didn't know what to do. This was just too shocking for her to take it in her mind now but she had to. She can't avoid the problem forever.she had to face it.bravely.  
  
She looked up at Takeya whose tears were misting his eyes, blurring his vision. "I'm so sorry..Takeya." She sniffled before she continued. "...I shouldn't have believed in what Doctor Shiyasu said. I'm so sorry..this was all my fault. I said that I would believe in you to keep it a secret but I didn't. I'm so sorry..so, so sorry.." She fell down on her knees and cried.  
  
/I trusted him and told him the secret. I said that I believe he would keep it a secret but I didn't trust in him in the end. How could I..and I blamed him all this while when I was the one who was wrong..I can't even face him anymore.I don't even deserve him..do I?/  
  
Takeya knelt beside her and hugged her, laying her head on his shoulder. "Yushi, it's alright. I don't mind. What matters now is that I have found you and we can start all over again, right? Ne?"  
  
"Shirimasen.."  
  
"Nandato? What do you mean by that, Yushi? I tried and tried to find where you are all these time just to be with you and now you are telling me you don't want to be with me. Please Yushi, I love you. All I ever want is to be with you and live happily together with you.I don't know how I can live without you again after knowing where you are."  
  
"Takeya.all this time till now, I thought you were the one who was wrong. I didn't trust you and ran away without telling you and listen to your explanation but now I know it's not your fault but I had once believed it was. I didn't even trust you when I said I would. It was all my fault. I can't face all this and I can't believe that I would be able to be with you again, Takeya. And most importantly..I don't deserve you.You don't need someone like me and you won't even want to."  
  
"No, Yushi, I love you and that's all matters. We can start all over again and forget the past. I can forget the past, Yushi, can you?" He took her hand and looked into her eyes. The latter looked back and then looked away, taking her hand away from his grasp.  
  
"I.I need some time to think about it."  
  
There was pain clearly shown in his eyes then he smiled. "Fine, I'll wait for you to reply." He looked at his watch and said. "It's late. Come on, I'll walk you home."  
  
Both of them walked without saying anything then Yushi broke the awkward silence remembering a question that she had wanted to ask him. "Ne Takeya, how do you find me here?"  
  
A look of discomfort came over his face. "Yushi, don't be mad when you hear this, ok?" He took a deep breath before continuing. "When you were gone, both Yamisu and I were so depressed, we didn't know what to do. Nobody picked up the phone when we called your house but I never gave up. I called your house everyday with hope that you would pick up the phone but that day never came. "  
  
She felt touched that he had cared for her so much and kissed him on his forehead. The latter smiled and went on.  
  
"Then one day, Yamisu seemed slightly much better and happier so I thought she had news of you but when I asked her, she would say no. I didn't believe her and asked her so many times but the answers were all the same. Knowing that she wouldn't tell me truth no matter how many times I ask her, I decided to.to pretend to forget about you, to pretend to like her to get information from her."  
  
He looked at her face to see her reaction but when he saw none, he continued. "And I succeeded and got the information from her and came here to find you as soon as I got the information."  
  
She looked up at him in horror. "You used Yamisu? You went out with Yamisu? How could you use her? She's my best friend."  
  
He protested. "Yushi, I had no other ways to find you so I had to use her if not how else am I gonna find you? Japan is so big. It will take years and years or never to find you. Please understand Yushi. I couldn't live without you; I had to think of some way to make her tell me."  
  
She took a while to response. "Yamisu knows that it wasn't your fault that Doctor Shiyasu knows my secret?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
They reached her house and she murmured. "I need time and space to take all these information in my mind. I'll contact you when I feel like talking to you again."  
  
"Sure.." He wrote his contact number on a paper which he tore off from his pad in his pocket and handed it to her. "This is the number you can contact me. Feel free to contact me any time." He kissed her cheek before bidding goodbye. "Oyasumi."  
  
She just nodded in response and went into her house where everyone was asleep except for one who saw the whole scene and quickly pretended to go to sleep when Yushi went in.  
  
She heard Yushi's footsteps and the door opened. Yushi sighed, having a tired night and went into the bathroom to take a bubble bath.  
  
/I'm sure Takeya told her already. Yushi must be mad at me./ Then tears started filling her eyes, knowing that Takeya had came back for Yushi and not her. /All his feelings for me were all fake, isn't it? I was such a fool to believe him in the first place./  
  
She quickly wiped her tears and went to sleep before Yushi comes out.  
  
Yushi came out of the bathroom and felt so much better after having a bubble bath. /It's been long since I have one and I'm sure glad I have one. It calms me down so much./  
  
After changing into her pajamas, she went to bed. /What am I gonna do? All these things happening now are too shocking for me to take. I don't know what I'm gonna do. They all came so sudden./  
  
/I don't want to think anymore./ Her eyelids started to droop and she fell asleep.  
  
~*~ The next day, she had asked Mitsui to come out to meet her at a port. She stared at the seagulls flying and swooping down near the sea. She then closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. She opened her eyes when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
Mitsui stood beside her, smiling. "Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just feeling like having someone to accompany me. Hope you don't mind." She smiled back.  
  
"Of course not. I'm your brother after all, ne?"  
  
She grinned. "Sodesuyo, oniichan. So, how's your practice going on? Tomorrow's the day."  
  
"Fine. That Sakuragi even challenged me when he knows nothing about kendo and declares that he's a tensai that he needs not knowledge about it to beat me." Mitsui laughed. "Well, of course I beat them all. In fact that Ryota wanted to challenge me too since that baka Sakuragi said that to test me to see my skills so in order not to embarrass the basketball team." He chuckled at the memory.  
  
Yushi smiled lightly, glad that everything was going fine for her friend but she wished everything was fine for her too.  
  
Noticing the troubled look on her face, he asked. "Daijobu? You seem troubled."  
  
"Nan demo nai."  
  
"Eh? Do you treat me as your brother or not? Don't hide any secrets from me, ne? Come on, tell me. I might be able to help you after all I'll try anything to get the gloomy look away from your face."  
  
She smiled again. "Nothing. Just that my ex-boyfriend came to find me last night. We were apart for so long because I thought he was the one who was wrong but no, I found out last night that he wasn't wrong and I blame myself for not believing in him all this while."  
  
She closed her eyes again and breathed in. She laid her hands on the railing. "I don't think I deserve him at all. I.I can't face him for what I did. I didn't even believe him when I said that I would believe in him and he said that he doesn't mind and that he could forget the past but I'm not sure I can."  
  
She choked back her tears and continued. "He told me that he found out that I'm here because he pretended to like Yamisu to find out where I am. I don't know what to do because Yamisu likes him but he likes me. I..I really don't know what to do and Yamisu knew that he wasn't wrong but never bother to tell me."  
  
He hugged her and murmured. "Yushi, don't you think you owe him? The least you can do to make up for the mistake you did is to be with him after all you still love him, don't you?"  
  
".yes, I suppose so.but what about Yamisu?"  
  
"Have you asked her about it?"  
  
"Iie.."  
  
"Then later when you go home, ask her about it then. She might has her own reasons and she might not mind that you are going to be together with him again, ne? Promise me to ask her about it, ok?"  
  
She nodded and whispered. "Arigatoo."  
  
"That's why I'm here for, right? And I'm your brother after all. To return my favour, promise me to come to the match tomorrow too, ok?"  
  
She nodded again and continued to lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
~fin~  
  
Author's note: Sorry if this update came on late ^^;; Yeah, shi-ne, Shiyasu! You are not gonna get away with what you did *throws rotten cabbage and eggs at him* lolz. I really haven't decide who Yushi is gonna be with. What do you think then? I'm a very indecisive person *smiles sheepishly* so I always need to listen to people's opinions before making my final decision. I really thank you for reading this fic of mine ^^ *huggles sLL* 


End file.
